alpha and omega: a new life
by omega shakey
Summary: we all know what happened to Humphrey and Kate when they went to Idaho. but what happens when Kate cheats on Humphrey and him and his three friends get sent to Idaho to repopulate? im new at writing stories so please review thanks. finally chapter 11 is up
1. a bad beginning

_**Alpha and om****ega: a new **_**life**

**chapter 1 a bad ****beginning**

After Humphrey and Kate howled together, they both were exhausted from there best day ever. They were finally  
married and afterwards they spent the entire day together.''Hey Humphrey, can we go back to are den, im kinda tired Kate asked in a exhausted tone. "Sounds good to me, besides im getting tired to" said Humphrey and with that the two made there way to there new den that Winston gave them. The entrance to there new home was facing west and it was about twenty yards east from Winston and Eve's den. On there way to there new den, Eve stops the two to have a talk with them. "Now Humphrey, if you do anything to my daughter I will personally rip of your wolfhood. Then your eyes, ears, tail, and finally your throat" Eve said in a calm voice and a creepy smile. Humphrey looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Mom, Humphrey would never make me do anything I don't want to, besides we were going to are new den that dad gave us to get some sleep" Kate said in a stern voice. Eve simply looked at Humphrey and he gave her a confirming nod. "well then lovely, Ill just be off then. goodnight you two". And with that she headed back to her den. Kate and Humphrey then made there way to there new den. "I wonder how big it is" kate thought and just before they could ask any more questions, they saw the den."Wow" they both said at the same time. The den was about five feet high and about the size of a small living room. "Why would dad give us a den this big" Kate asked still in a small state of shock in her voice."Beats me, but I like it" Humphrey replied with a smile on his face. After looking around a bit, they both cuddled next to one another. "I love you Humphrey". "I love you too Kate" they both said to each other before falling asleep together.

**~1 month later~**

The next morning came up and Humphrey was still asleep. Kate has been gone for about two days now, but Humphrey wasn't worried cause Kate told him that it was a duty that her dad told her to do. About 6 hours go by and Humphrey finally wakes up. "Oh what time is it" he said looking out of the den entrance. He didn't realize that it was noon. "Time to go get lunch I guess" Humphrey though and with that he left the den to go get something to eat. As he left the den, he asked himself "I wonder where Kate is, shes been gone for 2 days now" he wondered, and then he smelled something in the air. "MM Smells like..." right after he said that he made it to the feeding grounds and then he saw a large caribou and began to eat. after he ate to his fill he set off to go find Kate only to have his friends stop him. "Hey Humphrey" Shakey called over. Humphrey walks over to him with Mooch and Salty right behind him. "Hey guys, have you seen Kate?". All three of them had a disgusted look on there faces."Guys, whats wrong?" Humphrey asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "I think you should come with us" mooch sternly said and with that they all left.

**~somewhere in jasper park~  
****"how do you even know theyll come this way"**one person asked. "**dont worry i got something that can track them down**" the other person said.

**~back with humphrey~**

About 25 minutes of walking the four finally came up to a den. "I didn't know this was here" Humphrey thought out loud. "That's because only alphas know about it" Salty said slightly annoyed. As they got closer to the den, they all stopped. "Humphrey we think you should go in alone" Mooch said as the three sat down. with that, Humphrey walked up to the unknown den only to hear Kate moaning heavily. "Faster Jake, FASTER!" Kate yelled out in pure bliss. Humphrey walked into the den and what he saw shocked him.

Kate and Jake just stood there still tied together looking at Humphrey."why? why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Humphrey said starting to get louder with tears starting to form+. "I do love..." Kate tried to answer but Humphrey interrupted. "Please Kate don't say anything to me, better yet dont ever talk to me again!" humphrey yelled then he ran out of the den as fast as he could in no general direction with tears falling from his face. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch watched as there friend ran off crying and they all followed close behind him. "How could she do this? I loved her and she cheated on me!" he thought as he was running obviously nowhere. He decided after about 20 minutes of running he would slow down a bit. He slowed down long enough to see his three friends catch up to him. "Humphrey, can you stop for a second please?" shakey asked in a sympathy voice. humphrey came to a stop, still crying. "W-why would s-she do that to m-me guys?" Humphrey said stuttering a little. "It will be ok Humphrey. If she wants to be with him instead of you, let her" Shakey said trying to comfort his friend. "Yea it will be ok buddy. You'll find another" Salty said patting Humphrey on the back. "Hey guys, is it alright if we stay out here tonight?" Humphrey asked sobbing a little. "Yea sure thing buddy" Mooch said comforting his best friend. "Thanks guys" Humphrey said with a faint smile. "Only there's one problem, its only noon" Shakey informed. The other three just chuckled at his remark. "So what are we going to do?" asked Mooch. The others just looked at him with smiles on there faces. "Oh ok im in" Mooch said with a smile and with that they all left the area.**  
**

**~back at**** Kate and Jake~**

"I cant believe i did this to him" Kate said as she and Jake untied. "Who need him, hes just a filthy weak omega" jake said as he stared at Kate with a weak smile. "Jake he is my mate and I cheated on him, I love him. Even if he is an omega, he still has a good heart. I just hope he can forgive me" Kate said starting to cry. "Well if he means that much to you, Ill help you find him if that's alright". Jake stated staring at Kate with guilty eyes. "As much as I would like your help, I have to do this on my own" Kate said as she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Well then, I guess ill head back home then. Are you sure your alright?" Jake asked trying to comfort her. "Yea ill be fine, I just need to find him and get this straightened out". And with that, she dashed out of the den to search for him. "And now for part 2 of my plan" Jake thought to himself with a stupid-sounding laughter and a fucked up smile. Jake exited the den and trotted off home. But he wasn't going back to the pack. He was heading toward a huge human den building that was about 9 miles from the western/eastern packs home. He was greeted by a large human male in which gave Jake some food and water. "**Good boy."**said the large man in a orange vest. "**OK Jake has found the pack. We will go in tomorrow, get what we need, then leave simple as that" **the park ranger said to his other employees. **"If jake knows where they are, how are we going to get to them?"** said 1 ranger. **" I put a tracking device on his hind leg so where ever he has been going for the past month, thats where we'll**** go"** the large park ranger said. **"And when we get them, where will they go?" **the same ranger asked. **"There going to Idaho to repopulate the wolf population and yes I have already sent four females there. No more questions just get ready ok."**and with that they all got ready.**  
**

**~Humphrey and**** friends~**

As they slid down the hill, they were all rocking around trying to stay seated. "its getting bumpy back here folks" Mooch said as they hit a large bump on the path they were sliding down. "I wanna try something guys" Humphrey said to his 3 friends. And with a sudden jolt to the right the four were heading down a slope that was at least 70 degrees. They started to pick up a lot of speed, about 50 mph. They were all screaming with joy then Shakey, Salty, and Mooch saw it. Part of the hill they were sliding down suddenly went upward, like a ramp. HUMPHREY!" they yelled as they pointed to the ramp. "Guys just relax, this is the best part." Humphrey said with a huge grin. And about 5 seconds later, they slid right up the ramp doing about 60 when they hit it. They all closed there eyes except Humphrey for a brief moment. When they opened there eyes, they were over a small pond that was about 25 feet below them. They all jumped of the sled and then they were free falling for like 3 seconds. "WOO" they all screamed all the way down till they hit the water. They all swam up gasping for air. Then they all swam to shore then looked at each other then laughed. "Dam Humphrey how did you know that was there and this pond" Shakey asked as he was still laughing. "I have been coming up here for a while" he said with a slight smile. How long though" Salty said with amazement. "I discovered this place about six months ago when I was just wondering around" Humphrey explained has he was looking around. The pond had three mountains to the east and a beautiful hill to the west. It was surrounded by bushes and thickets so no one could easily find it. The four friends have been swimming all day till they all started to get hungry. "Man im getting hungry" Salty said rubbing his stomach. "Yea me to" Shakey said raising his hand. "And I take it were all hungry then right?" Humphrey announced. They all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Hmm, well I guess I cant hide it anymore" Humphrey said looking at the ground. Mooch, Shakey and Salty all looked at him with a slightly worried look. "Uh Humphrey, what is it that you are hiding?" Mooch ask clearly interested in what it was he was hiding from them. "Well you three are the only ones I can trust with this secret, before my parents died, I was a pup, about 2 months old. and from birth both my mom and dad trained me to be an alpha until..."

**(flashback)**

"I was just born about two weeks ago and both my mom and dad were out hunting. A couple hours later they came back with some caribou in there mouths. I asked them how did they hunt for there food cause I was so curious. They simply asked me if I would like to learn how to hunt. I jumped with joy and told them yes. No less than one week I have mastered the art of hunting. Then they asked me clearly if I wanted to train to be an alpha. I paused for a second then nodded my head in confirmation. then I went into a brutal training method that almost killed me. About a month and a half go by and I learned how to fight, hunt, survive on my own. The next morning as we left the den to finish my training we were stopped by our pack leader. "Marcus and Maria what are you doing! You cant train him, he is an omega! I don't care if your alphas, he is an omega and that's all he will ever be!" Both my mom and dad were ready to fight when they told him that anyone should be able to train to be an alpha if they wanted to. The pack leader just simply laughed with the whole pack behind him laughing." You guys were always so good at breaking my rules that I have no choice but to kill you all for disobedience. "Humphrey get back in the den!" my mom yelled as one wolf pounced on her. She easily ripped out his throat. "Mom I can help you fight!" I yelled but she simply told me to go back into the den. "Humphrey there is still one more thing we need to teach you" my dad said loudly as two wolves jumped on him. I was in the back of the den watching the horror through the front entrance. as I was watching, one wolf tried to come into the den. "Omega" was all he said then he tried to pounce on me. My dad tried to come in and help me but one wolf bit his leg. He let out a scream from the pain he was now in but his screaming stopped as another wolf ripped out his throat. "DAD!" I screamed as I went to go check on him my mom just told me to wait in the den it will be all over soon. I sat there crying until there were only two wolves left. My mom and the pack leader. They were fighting to the death when he charged my mother and knocked the air out of her. After she was on the ground he simply took his claws and took them across her neck. She was now going to bleed to death. As he came in to kill me he simply said I have no pack now Thanks to your stupid parents so now your death will be a slow one" and as he said that he got ready to pounce on me but just before he could, my mom grabbed his throat and ripped it out. He was choking on his own blood staring at me. He mumbled out "you'll never be an alpha" and with that he died. I went over to my dad but he was already dead. I went over to my mom and she was about to die. "Humphrey, promise me something". "Anything mom what is it". "There is a pack south west of here. Go there, the pack leaders name is Winston. Go there and promise me, take the role of an omega. You dont need any one knowing who you are". I just nodded at her and said OK I promise. And with that she died from her injuries. I ran out of the den crying hard but then thought of what she said. I ran all the way to the western territory and met up with the pack leader. I asked him if I could stay here as an omega and he nodded his head and gave me my own den".

**(end of flashback)**

"You guys can never tell anyone about me being an alpha" Humphrey exclaimed to the others. "Why not, you'll get to eat with the rest of the pack first. And Eve will approve of you" Salty said slightly confused. Im better off as an omega OK and I don't have to worry about Eve anymore. Me and Kate are done" Humphrey said as he started getting angry. "Im going to go hunting. Ill be back in one hour" Humphrey said as he left to go find food for him and his friends. About ten minutes of walking around Humphrey saw a very large caribou. It took him about five minutes of stalking till he jumped out of a bush and onto the caribous neck. Within ten seconds, the large caribou was dead and he dragged the dead body back to his friends. about twenty minutes of dragging the body back to where his friends were and told them to dig in. "Dang" they all said together with a shocked expression on there faces. As they all finished eating they all decided to lay down in the grass. About ten minutes later Humphrey noticed something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. "Humphrey do you smell that?" shakey asked getting a little excited. "Yea, I know that smell. it smells like...a female" Humphrey said getting really nervous. "Guys, I thing we should be getting out of here" Salty announced as they all then started there way back to the pack. As The four started to leave, they stopped to hear twigs snap in the woods that were twenty feet away. Now the four were really getting scared. As they were running for there lives they turn back around to see nothing. "Woo that was a close one" Mooch said taking a deep breath then calming down. As soon as they all stopped to take a breath, Mooch got shot in the butt with a needle like object. "Ow! my butt feels like a bug just took a bite out of it" Mooch said starting to get dizzy. He walked around for a brief minute then fell down and passed out. "MOOCH!" Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey all said together. Just as he fell asleep, the same happened to Salty. "Whoa man, this is a new feeling" Salty said rubbing his butt. About a few seconds later he passes out. "Come on Shakey!" Humphrey yelled only to see his friend get shot with a needle like object. "Shakey!" Humphrey yelled as he watched his friend pass out. "If your all going down, I guess I'll go down too". A few seconds later Humphrey gets shot in the butt with a needle like thing. "Well guys, I guess were going to saw tooth, Idaho. As he said that, he passed out and now they were all asleep. And after they all passed out, a large human told the other humans **"pack em up boys, were going to Idaho" **the large park ranger said to the others but he looked at Humphrey for a brief second and thought to himself. "**I know this wolf. how did he get back though" **as he thought to himself and just brushed it off. They put Humphrey, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey into a cage where they were taken away.


	2. unfriendly welcome

_** chapter 2: an unfriendly welcome**_

Humphrey and his friends had just woke up and they were all still in a metal box. "Humphrey, where are we?" Shakey asked with a slight headache. "Well were in Idaho that's for sure. but I have to ask is anyone hurt?" Humphrey asked clearly concerned for his friends. "Im good" Salty said slightly relieved that he wasn't dead yet. "Me to" Shakey said after Salty. "Same here if I wasn't cramped into a box" Mooch said angrily. As they all waited, they all heard a sound. "Hey Humphrey, whats that sound?" Salty asked. "Beats me but it sounds like a human howl" (**music) **Humphrey said slightly interested in what it was. "I know what that is, its called singing" Shakey answered as he shifted in the box to get comfortable. "What is singing?" Humphrey asked even more interested. "Its like the form of a howl, but it has words in it too" Shakey explained. As they were all talking about singing, the bumping around stopped. The sound of the music was gone and replaced with doors opening and shutting. "Whats going on?" Mooch asked starting to panic. " Don't worry Mooch there about to let us out" Humphrey said to Mooch in a calm voice. About three minutes go by and there doors opened up. All of Humphrey's friends made a dash for the woods except Humphrey. He just walked out slowly from the box and sat down. He looked around to see the park ranger looking at him nervously. He then noticed a teenager that belonged to the park ranger and slowly went up to him. The ranger pulled out his shotgun and aimed it right at him. Humphrey paused for a brief second only to flatten his ears and tuck his tail in between his legs. He then continued to approach the teen and then stopped in front of him. "**Boy, don't touch that wolf. He will bite your hand off if you do". "Oh dad, I don't think he will try that. Look, he is afraid so he wont try anything".** And with that, the teen slowly put his hand out. Humphrey then gave it one lick then nuzzled the boy. The teenager began stroking Humphrey on the head and then gave a good pat on his back. After about five minutes of petting and playing around the teenager's father told him it was time to go. "OK dad, just let me say goodbye". After that, his father got into his truck and waited for his son. " **Well i guess this is goodbye wolf**" the boy said to Humphrey and with that the boy got into the truck and his dad drove away.

**~ Kate ~**

Kate was running all around the territory looking for Humphrey. After about two hours of searching she went to her father. "Dad, I need to talk to you!" she said in a loud voice. "Yes dear, what can I help you with" Winston asked as he wanted to help his daughter out. "I cant find Humphrey anywhere. I was wondering if you may have seen him come through here?" she ask in a panicked tone. "Im sorry, I have not seen him. Would you like me to send out a search party?" Winston asked clearly concerned for his son in law. "yes thanks dad, I would really appreciate it" she said as she was about to leave the den. Just as she was about to leave, Jake ran in pretending to gasp for air. "I know where your mate is" Jake said to Kate. "where, where is he?" she said starting to get louder. "He and three others were taken by humans to Russia" Jake lied slightly. "Russia! Oh my god im never going to see him again." Kate began to cry heavily. "Don't worry, i'll protect you until he gets back I promise Jake said giving her a hug. "Thanks Jake, your a good friend" with that both Jake and Kate left Winston's den and went to the feeding grounds.

**~ Humphrey and friends ~**

"What the hell was that Humphrey?" Mooch yelled at Humphrey. "I don't know. There was something about that pup that I liked" Humphrey explained to his friends. Humphrey pause for a brief second then turned around to look at his friends. "Look, lets just forget that it ever happened OK?" Humphrey asked slightly annoyed. "OK Humphrey" they all said together. "OK first, we need to go talk to Marcel and Paddy" Humphrey told the others. they all started to walk through the woods to hear twigs snap. they all paused for a minute to look around. "Humphrey we should probably keep going" Salty whispered into Humphrey's left ear. "OK lets just keep mo..." was all Humphrey could say before getting pounced on by an unknown wolf. "Humphrey!" Salty, Shakey, and Mooch said all together. just as they said that they to were pounce on by three more unknown wolves. "Who are you and what are you doing Here?" said a female wolf while she was snarling and showing her teeth. "Please...don't kill us. We come in peace." Shakey said with his eyes closed with his paws over them. "IM not going to ask again. Who are you and what are you doing here!" another female asked baring her teeth. "My name his Humphrey and those are my friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. We were taken from are home to come here and repopulate" Humphrey said in an scared tone. After the unknown wolves heard there explanation, they got off of them.

"never mind girls there just weak, little omega's" one of the alpha females said out loud. "come on girls, we got to get back to jasper park before the next full moon" one of the other alphas said out loud to her friends. "Wait, you all are from jasper park too?" Humphrey asked. "Yea but why do you need too know omega?" the alpha said to Humphrey. "Well, we too are from jasper park and we were about to head back home then we found you, or should I say found us" shakey said with a small chuckle. "Im sorry to ask but what are your names?" Mooch asked politely. "My name is Krystal and over there that's Amy. The one standing next to Amy is Angel. And this one is Maria". Humphrey eye balled Krystal for a moment because she was a beautiful female. She had long black hair with sky blue eyes. Amy had a beautiful grey and white color to her fur with sharp gold eyes. Angel had long white all around her body, She almost looked like Lilly except her eyes. Her eyes were light green and Maria's fur was brown all over except her paws. Her paws were grey and her eyes were grayish brown. "OK girls, if we are going back to jasper park, we need to talk to Marcel and Paddy" Humphrey explained to the others. after about two hours of looking, Humphrey found them playing golf. "Marcel Paddy, how's it going guys?" Humphrey asked with a huge smile and gave them a big hug. "Bonjour my furry friend. What are you doing down here?" Marcel asked with interest. "Well, we all got taken from jasper park to repopulate here in Idaho" Humphrey explaining his whole story to him. "And what about you and Kate?" Paddy asked with a curious look on his face. "Me and Kate are through. I don't really want to go into details" Humphrey said as he stared at the ground. "OK so how do we get back to jasper?" Krystal asked the two birds. "Well, you have to go over that mountain, then you have to catch a ride on the Canadian express and it should take you all the way there" Marcel explained to her. "And you might have to wait for that train. it will be about two weeks before it comes through again" Paddy through in. "OK thanks a lot guys" Humphrey said with a slight smile. As the two birds took off, Krystal told the others that they had to jump of the train early because they were from the southern territory. "Its very important that we get back home as possible" Krystal said to everyone. "And why is that?" Shakey asked with a confused look. "Because, We're suppose to lead are pack into war with the eastern and western packs" she announced. "Why would you want to go to war with them for" salty asked starting to worry but he didn't show it. "Because they allowed an alpha to marry an omega and that is against pack law" Amy through in. "Well what if you loved someone that was an omega and you loved him enough to want to marry him?" Mooch said in a sturdy but strong voice. "Well I dough that will ever happen but if it did, i would try and abolish that pack law to be with him" Maria said barely glaring over at the omega's. "OK we have a long walk so lets keep it moving back there" Krystal yelled in a stern voice. After she said that they all made there way toward the mountain.

The four omega's fell a little behind so they could talk to each other. "So what do you thing guys?" Shakey with a slight smile on his face. "what do you mean?" Salty and Mooch both said together. "The girls. I mean, look at them, there so beautiful especially Maria" shakey said with a movement of his paw toward the girls. "Oh yea there OK if you like white fur, light green eyes, perfect body" Salty said staring at angel. "I agree, especially Amy. she looks so pretty it makes my heart stop" Mooch said as he stared at Amy. "Well guys I have to admit, I do like Krystal. I mean, ever since I laid an eye on her my heard started to flutter" Humphrey said as he was day dreaming about her. the four continued to talk until they started to get hungry. "hey Humphrey im starting to get hungry" Salty said rubbing his stomach. "Same here" Mooch and shakey both said at the same time. "OK were all hungry" Humphrey said with a giggle and went to catch up to the girls. but little did the omega's know that the girls were having talk of there own.

As the girls were walking ahead of the omega's, they began to talk about them. "So what do you think about them?" Maria asked the other three. "what do you mean?" Amy asked interested in where she was going with the conversation. "The boys, what do you think about them?" Maria asked again. "Well I'll tell you what I think. I think there kinda cute, especially Mooch" Amy said glancing over at Mooch when he wasn't looking. the girls just looked at Amy with a small grin. "What? I like the way he looks. Just because he is fat doesn't mean he has a bad heart and by the looks of it, he must have a really good personality" Amy said to the others day dreaming about Mooch. "Oh come on, as if you don't like the small one Maria" Amy said staring at her. "Well I do kinda like Shakey a little bit" Maria said with a small smile. The three girls just stared at her till she spoke up. "OK! I like him a lot. he is just so cute and he probably has a very good personality" Maria admitted as she glanced over to look at Shakey. "Well I cant believe you two like omega's" Angel staring forward with pride. "don't you dare hide it. We see the way you look at the tall one" Krystal said with a hard glare at her. "OK give me a break, I do like him and I mean a lot. He looks really shy but he looks like he has a good heart and a great personality" angel said with a slight glare to Salty. Then it came down to the last girl. "What?" Krystal asked as her three friends stared at her. "You know what. We want to know what you think of Humphrey" Angel said with a huge grin on her face. they all paused for a second till Krystal spoke up. "OK he's really cute. Ever since I laid my eyes on his I felt a connection. And his aqua blue eyes oh my god they are so hot" Krystal said as she was day dreaming about him. Her three friends jaws dropped when they heard her say he was hot. But they quickly gatherer there composure because they saw Humphrey getting closer to them. They all ended the conversation and continued to walk.

"Hey Krystal" Humphrey called as he was catching up. "What do you want omega" Krystal said to Humphrey with an annoyed look on her face. "OK first thing, we have names and we would appreciate it if you all go by them cause we treat you with respect so can you please treat us with some to?" Humphrey sternly asked. "OK fine what do you want Humphrey?" Krystal asked in a fake annoyed voice. "Well we were wondering if we could stop long enough to get something to eat" Humphrey explained to her. After he asked her that, her stomach rumbled and now every one was hungry. " OK well go hunting just stay here" Krystal said and with that, the girls left to go hunting. after about five minutes go by the guys were starting to get bored. They all just laid there except Shakey. he had a little tune stuck in his head from when they were in the metal boxes. "Um Shakey what are you doing" Humphrey asked with a small chuckle. "Oh its a little tune that got stuck in my head when we were in those metal boxes. Its a little tune from that music box they were playing" Shakey explained to the others. "Hey I have a idea" Humphrey thought out loud. "what you heard on that music box was called singing right. I think we should try it. who knows we might get good at it" Humphrey explained his idea to his friends.

As the girls started coming back with there kills, they heard faint singing in the distance. "Hey Krystal what is that sound" Maria asked really interested in what it was. "I don't know but it kinda sounds like singing" Krystal said as they all stopped to hear the singing. "It kinda sounds like the boys" Amy threw in. "Come on lets get back" Krystal said to the others and with that they all dragged the two dead caribous back to the boys. As the girls got back the boys were still singing. the girls just hid in a bush for a brief moment to listen to there wonderful voices. As the boys sang, the fur on all the girls started to raise because they liked what they heard. When they finally stopped singing, they all laughed and started to chat. With that the girls continued to drag the caribou towards them. They turn around to see two large caribou and there mouths began to water. "OK you all know the rules alphas first" Krystal said and the four girls began to eat. after they finished eating, they hardly left anything for the boys and the girls got tired and took a little nap in a cave nearby. Humphrey had an idea to get back at them. "Hey guys I'll be back in one hour" Humphrey said to his three friends. "where are you going" Shakey asked clearly concerned about what he was doing. "Im going out to get us some food and when they wake up just play along OK?" and with that they all nodded there heads and he left to go get some food for themselves. about 15 minutes later he comes back with a large caribou that he dragged only about 75 yards from where they were. "Thanks Humphrey" they all said and began to eat. Just as they began eating, the girls woke up to see a freshly killed caribou in front of them and the omegas were eating it happily. "How did you kill this caribou" Krystal asked clearly curious. "You four didn't leave us anything so I had to go catch us something" Humphrey said in a slightly angered voice. "were sorry about that but how did you kill that caribou?" Krystal asked as she got a little closer to him. "Look, lets just say im a little more that an omega and lets just keep it that way OK?" Krystal nodded her head in agreement with him and walked off with her friends. "Hey if I didnt know any better Id have to say he's an alpha" Amy said to her friend. "I think you may be right Amy, and I have a way to prove it" Krystal whispered to her friend as they all left the area.

As they were coming up to an old house Humphrey asked out loud "where are they?" he yelled. "Where is who" Krystal asked with concern. " Garn and Debby. Last time I was here, We were able to get a ride back to jasper in a moving box they got into and we ended up at some sort of human den (GAS STATION)" Humphrey explained his whole story to the girls without giving Kates. "What is your mates name?" Krystal asked in a slightly sad tone. "She is not my mate any more" Humphrey explained another story of his. "So your single at the moment right?" Krystal asked him with a small blush. "Yep and I already have my eye on some one too" Humphrey said with a small blush. Krystal's face went from happy to slightly pail but soon faded away when Marcel and Paddy flew up to them. "Well we see that you all found that they moved away but we do have good news" Paddy said to all the wolves. "Indeed we have good news. this human den they used to live in, you all can stay here for a while till we can figure out how to get you back to jasper park from here" Marcel explained. "Well we will be back as soon as possible. just stay here unless you get hungry. Other than that stay here, it will be easier to find you" and with that both the birds flew off to search for a way to get them back to jasper. as they flew away the eight wolves found there way into the human den through the front door that was unlocked somehow. As they all started to go into the house, Humphrey looked back long enough to see a monster storm coming in. "Oh great, just what we need a storm" he thought as he sighed and turned and walked into the house. little did they all know they were all going to secretly admit there feelings for one another.


	3. unforgettable night

_**chapter 3: unforgettable night**_

As the door closed behind them, they all laid down in the living room in two groups. Humphrey and his friends laid down on one side of the room and the girls laid on the other side. After about a minute of getting comfortable both groups started to chat. After about fifteen minutes of talking, Humphrey and his friends started to play a game. "OK OK who wants to play What AM I?" Humphrey asked to his four friends. They all just waved there paws in the air and said ME with large smiles on there faces. "OK I'll go first" Humphrey said as he positioned himself as the object he was mimicking. He was curled up into a ball laying still on the floor. "Im going to say your a rock?" Shakey said hoping he was right. "Yep correct. Now its your turn" Humphrey said to Shakey as he sat down. As shakey began doing his impression, Maria glanced over at him. "What on earth are they doing?" Maria asked. "I think there playing a game of some sort" Krystal said as she had a hard stare at the boys, especially Humphrey. As the girls stared at the boys Amy had an idea. "I just got an idea" Amy said with a huge grin on there face. "Yea what is it" Maria asked interested in her idea. "OK I know this sounds odd but here me out. I want all of you to take one of them for a walk around this den. Afterwards when your away from everyone else you will ask them about themselves. Lets get to know them a little bit" Amy explained to her friends and after she had finished the all nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk towards the boys. Little did they know, Humphrey had the same idea and talked to his friends too. "Hey guys I have just thought of a brilliant idea" Humphrey announced to his friends. "let me guess, you want to play a different game?" salty asked interested in his idea. "No, even better. We have been with these girls for almost the whole day and i got a feeling that they like us so what im saying is lets get to know them better" Humphrey said to his friends. As he finished up they saw Amy approaching the boys.

As Amy approached the group of boys she saw Mooch and turned her face away a little to hide her blush from him. she also saw him blush a little bit too so she knew he liked her but she proceeded with the plan. Shakey stood up and walked over to Amy. "Hey Amy I was wondering if I could talk to you" Shakey asked in a calm tone. And with that both Shakey and Amy left the room and took a walk up stairs. "So hows it going Shakey" Amy asked wanting to start a conversation. As they small talked for a while Amy finally ask the question. "We know that you guys like us but all I Want to know is if you like Maria" She asked in a questioning look. Little did they both know Maria was in the in the hall way ease dropping on there conversation. "Yes I wont lie, I like her and when I mean I like her I mean I like her a lot but I don't know if she likes me. In my opinion, she is as beautiful as life itself I mean she seems to have a wonderful personality and I think I might be falling for her" Shakey said as he spoke from his heart. "I think she likes you too. I mean she cant stop staring at you so yea, im guessing she likes you a little bit" Amy said just before she was interrupted by Maria. "Actually I just don't like you rather, I like you a lot to" Maria said with a heavy blush as she walked into the room. "I think I'll leave you to alone" Amy said as she left the room only to leave Maria and Shakey in there together. Maria was staring at Shakey and Shakey was staring at Maria then she asked him a question. "Did you really mean all those things you said about me?" Maria asked with a hard glare at Shakey. "Of coarse I did. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't help but think about you" Shakey said with a hard blush. Maria blushed at his comment and then it fell silent for a good minute. "Well I think we should get back to the gr..." was all Shakey could say before Maria out of know where pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shakey could not believe what was happening but he just cherished the moment and he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. After about a good minute of kissing, the two broke away slowly breathing in and out of there mouths. They were still mere inches away from each other's faces When Maria looked away from Shakey. "IM sorry, I don't know what came over me" she said blushing really hard now. As she tried to walk to the doorway, Shakey gently put his paw on her shoulder. "Wait" was all he said then he pulled her into a passionate kiss only this time it would go a lot further.

-( **WARNING LEMON AHEAD **)-

As the two kissed they wanted to go further so Maria slips her tongue into Shakey's mouth and without time to react, Shakey does the same. They finally broke the kiss that lasted about a good five minutes only to see Shakey's face go red. "Whats wrong" Maria asked with a questioning look. "Im sorry, I seemed to have gotten too exited" Shakey said as he gestured towards his lower region. "Good" Maria said before she pulled him into another kiss, only to rub him everywhere in the process witch only exited him further. Shakey's Member was about half way out when Maria noticed. "Do you like what your feeling?" she asked as she stared at Shakey with lustful eyes. "yea. I like it a lot" Shakey said as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Well then you love this" was all she said as she pushed him on his back and began to kiss down his body. Shakey knew what was going to happen so he just let it happen. As she kissed down his body and finally got to his sheath, she saw that his wolfhood was about halfway out and she paused for a second. Shakey was slightly moaning from when she was kissing him down his body then he felt her stop. As he tried to look down he felt a large amount of pleasure coming from his wolfhood. she was now licking his half erected member and she began to taste him. "Oh Shakey, you taste good" was all she said as she saw that his member went from half to fully erect. She wanted to go a little bit further so she began to suck on the tip of his member. Shakey was now moaning slightly heavier but not by much as she began to suck on him. as she was sucking Shakey asked in a begging kind of way to go deeper. "Maria, can you go deeper please" he asked kindly and with that she went down all the way. Shakey's body started to twitch just a little bit from the amount of pleasure he just received. Maria was now sucking his full length member with no signs of slowing. Shakey was now moaning and panting heavily as he started to thrust with her movements. she noticed this and though " he is getting close to his climax" so she decided to go faster. "Faster...yes...harder...oh..yes" he said as he was approaching his orgasm."Oh...my...god...Maria...I think...im gonna" before he was able to finish his sentence, he exploded in her mouth where she just continued to suck him bone dry. Shakey was now breathing heavily and about 2 minutes later he finally spoke. "Thank you Maria. Now its my turn" was all he said as he flipped her around to see her tight wet folds. "Lets have a closer look" Shakey said as he started down her belly all the way to here womanhood. she began to pant slightly from the small amount of pleasure. As he made his way to her womanhood he could smell a sweet aroma coming from her lower region. When he got down there, he decided to lick around her woman hood. Then after about a minute of teasing, he decided to take one long lick across her woman let out a gasp from the amount of pleasure she was getting. he continued to lick her outside until he heard her speak. "Please Shakey go deeper" she pleaded. Shakey heard her say this and then he put his tongue in her causing her to thrust a little into shakey as he was pleasing her inside. After about five minutes, she was coming close to her climax. "Oh shakey...I think...im gonna" was all she said before she released her love juices all over his face. "You tasted good" he said as he licked her and himself both then locked into a passionate kiss that lasted for about one minute before she broke the kiss. "Take Me Shakey, I want you in me" was all she said as they looked down to see his rock hard wolfhood dangling right above her woman hood. He hesitated for a brief moment then he slowly pushed his member in her. both of them at the same time let out a faint scream from the amount of pleasure they just discovered. As he slowly pushed in and pulled out, Maria begged him to go faster. "Please, go faster" she said panting heavily. with this Shakey decides to take it up a notch. He was now going as fast as he could go. "Yes ...That's it...Shakey...Keep going" was all she said as they continued. after about five minutes shakey could feel his climax again, only this time it was a lot bigger. At the same time, Maria's climax was coming too and it too was a big one. Shakey was now going as hard and fast as possible. "Maria...im...getting...close" Shakey said as he tried to get his knot in her. "Just...do it...Shakey" Maria pleaded. Shakey's knot was now pounding her entrance so he gave it three more hard thrusts to get it in and after the second thrust, he was in. they both let out a scream of pleasure as his knot stretched her. "Shakey...im gonna..." was all she said then her body just shook from the massive orgasm that she just had. "Maria...im...gonna" was all Shakey could get out before he exploded his seed inside her. Exhausted, Shakey fell on top of Maria's chest and just laid there for a minute. "Shakey you were amazing" Maria said as she was panting. "You were amazing yourself too" Shakey said trying to catch his breath. They remained in the tieing position for what seemed like an hour till they were able to break free.

-( **End of lemon **)-

They both just stared at each other for a brief moment then Shakey said something that made Maria;s heart melt. "I love you Maria" Shakey said as he cuddled with her. "I love you too Shakey" Maria said as she licked the side of his cheek. "oh my gosh we forgot we left our friends in there" Maria said as she just remembered her friends were down stairs. "Maybe they didn't hear anything I hope" Shakey said as they slowly started to walk down stairs. when they finally got to the bottom, they saw all there friends talking to one another. "I'll talk to you later OK?" Maria whispered to Shakey. He nodded his head and they both made their way to their friends. "shakey where were you" Humphrey asked clearly concerned. "Oh we decided to get to know one another better so we stayed back there for a little bit longer" Shakey said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Shakey you seem to be nervous are you ok?" Mooch asked curious about what happened between him and Maria." Look im sorry that we took soo long, we just wanted to get to know each other that's all" Shakey said as he started to calm down. "You guys should really get to know them, there really nice" shakey said has he jumped onto a dusty couch and went to sleep. Maria was watching Shakey the entire time thinking about what they done. She didn't realize Krystal was calling her over. "Maria" Krystal called a second time and this time she heard her and went over to her. "Yea, did you need something" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "No nothing at all. I was just wondering what happened up there between you and Shakey that's all" Krystal asked as if she already knew what they did. "Oh Yea we wanted to get to know one another better so we talked in private but that's all we did" she lied as she didn't want Krystal to know. "Alright" was all Krystal said and then she dropped the subject. "Well girls im gonna go to bed, Im really tired" Maria said as she went into a corner and fell right to sleep. "Hey girls, Do you think Maria and Shakey did a little bit more than just talk?" Krystal asked her two friends. They just nodded there heads and they all chuckled at the same time. About the time they stop talking, Salty come over and asked to talk to Krystal. "Hey Krystal can I talk to you for a sec" Salty asked in a polite way.

"Yes Salty" She said to him as she sat down in front of him. "I need to talk to you in private" he said as he looked at her with a faint smile. "Lets go upstairs then" Krystal said as they started to walk up stairs. "So what did you want to talk about" Krystal asked in a calm and quiet voice so no one would here. "I need your help with something but its kinda hard for me to explain" Salty said with his head down low from shyness. "Let me guess, you like some one and your too shy to ask them out, am I right" she said already knowing who he liked. "Yea that pretty much sums it up" Salty said with his head still facing down from shyness. "Well first thing, try not to be shy cause its much easier to talk to them if you both knew each other better" She explained as salty started to lift his head. As they were talking, Angel was curious about why they went upstairs so she decided to follow them to see what they were talking about. As she got upstairs, she heard them talking from a room down the hallway soo she went to that room but quietly sat outside the room. As Krystal and Salty were talking she caught the scent of Angel and she knew she was right outside the doorway but didn't say anything because she knew why she was outside the room so she asked him who he liked. "Hey Salty can I ask you Something personal" She asked in a calm voice. "Yea anything" he replied with slightly more confidence. "Well I was wondering, Who is it that you like. Is it someone from your pack or...?" she asked as she moved her paws to tell him to tell her who he liked so much. "well I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" he said as he put his paw on her shoulder. "OK I promise not to tell anyone" she said in a calm voice to him. "Angel" was all he said. "Really?" she asked acting as if she was shocked. "Yes, I mean she is just so perfect in every way. Her voice, her looks, and I bet she has a wonderful personality I would absolutely love and she is just so amazing to me, but why would she like an omega like me. Im useless in every way possible" Salty said starting to down himself. "Salty don't get so down on yourself. you seem to have a great personality that she may like" Krystal said before a white wolf entered the door with tears in her eyes. "Angel whats wrong" Salty asked clearly concerned about her. "Nothing, nothing is wrong" Angel replied as she got closer to him. "Then why are you sad" Salty asked her trying to comfort her. "Im not sad. These are tears of joy" she said just staring at him with love in her eyes. "Tears of joy? Why are you so happy to cry about?" Salty asked clearly confused. "I couldn't help myself but follow you guys up here. I was so interested in what you wanted to ask Krystal that I just wanted to know, so I kinda just sat out here and listened in on your conversation" Angel said as she started to blush moderately under her fur. "Uh...how much of that did you here" Salty asked with slighty embarrassed. "Enough to ask, is it true? Do you really like me?" She asked hoping he did. "Well since you heard I guess I'll come clean. I Just don't like you I really like you a lot" Salty said as he started to blush a lot. "Right now, if anything would happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do" salty said as he admitted his feelings for her. "Well I got something to tell you too. Ever since We met you guys, I knew something was going to happen. I could not stop staring at you and the truth is, I think im in love with you Salty. I don't know how but I just feel that way about you" Angel said as she got closer to him. "I guess I'll leave you to alone" Krystal said as she left the room. "Well then if you love me then I just don't really like you, Im in love with you too" Salty said just staring into her eyes. "We should be getting back down stairs" He said as he started to walk towards the door. just as he was able to leave the room, he felt Angel hold his left shoulder and pulled him back into the room. As he turned around, Angel pulled him into a kiss that lasted a good minute. after she broke the kiss she apologized to him. "Im really sorry, I don't know what came over..." was all she said before Salty locked lips with her again only this time it would go a lot further than a kiss.


	4. Responsible choices

**Chapter 4: The perfect memory**

**There is a reason im doing 3000 word chapters. I don't want them too short nor too long so I though 3000 would be perfect. i might bump it up thought. Anyway here's chapter 4.**

As Salty and angel were getting naughty upstairs, Humphrey was sitting on a couch with Mooch talking with him. "I wonder what salty is doing" Humphrey said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh probably the same thing Shakey did" Mooch replied. "Mooch I already know what there doing, I was being sarcastic" Humphrey said with a chuckle. Mooch just sat there and chuckled at his own remark. After about a good twenty minutes, Salty and angel finally came down stairs. Humphrey looked as if he was about to burst out laughing when he saw the two. They both came down the stairs walking as if there legs were made of noodles. "You guys have fun?" Humphrey asked Salty with a smile on his face. "actually all we did was talk that's all and we both sat down in a goofy way. That's why are legs went to sleep" Salty said to Humphrey but saw that he wasn't buying his lie. "Well im going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Good night bro" Salty said as he went to go lay down about eight feet from shakey. Before he closed his eyes, he looked over at angel with an 'I love you' expression on his face. Angel looked at him with a 'I love you too" expression on her face and fell fast asleep. After she and Salty fell asleep that left 4 wolves still awake. "So Mooch what do you wanna do" Humphrey asked with boredom in his facial expressions. "Well we could..." was all Mooch said before Amy came over and wanted to talk to Mooch. "Hey Mooch can I speak with you in private please" Amy asked as she walked upstairs. "Sorry buddy I'll be back in a little bit OK" As he went upstairs. now Humphrey was all alone or so he thought. He started thinking to himself until he started to think out loud. "What if she don't like me as much as I like her. I like her a lot and she seems to be really familiar to me for some how. Its like I know her from somewhere but cant place my mind on it" He said as he kept asking questions and 'what ifs'. out of nowhere, Krystal come in the room answering his questions with one answer. "The world is not based upon 'what ifs and questions Humphrey" Krystal said as she sad down next to him. "Oh K-Krystal, I D-Didn't see you o-over there" Humphrey stuttered out cause he liked her so much. "Humphrey is there something wrong with you" Krystal asked concerned about him. "Oh no im fine, but thanks for asking" he replied being polite. "Your welcome. But i have to ask what did you mean that I seemed familiar to you" Krystal asked clearly interested in Humphrey's thoughts. "Well I need to know, were you in southern pack at any time as a pup" Humphrey asked. " Yea But only as a pup. My parents were killed trying to kill the parents of a wolf I had a crush on" she explained her story to Humphrey. "What did this pup look like" He asked getting closer to her. " Well to be honest, he looks a lot like you" she answered with a light blush. "Well now I got something to tell you" Humphrey said as he sat to get comfortable. "What? what is it?" she asked getting anxious. "Well if you remember that pup looking like me. Im not lying to you so just trust me on this" Humphrey said as he took in a deep breath. "Krystal, I was in the southern pack until the leader killed my parents. I was only a pup when I left. I had nowhere to go" Humphrey explained his story trying to leave out his new pack so he wouldn't be killed. Krystal just sat there shocked hearing his story. She basically just admitted her feelings for him. "And I got something else to tell you. Ever since I was a pup, I absolutely loved your sky blue eyes and your long black fur. I have had a crush on you since I have set my eyes on you" Humphrey explained as he told her his feelings towards her. As they were admitting there feeling to one another, Mooch and Amy finally came down stairs after about half hour of fun. They quickly went to sleep after they went to the sides of the living room where the rest of there friends were sleeping. The girls were sleeping on one side and the guys were on the other. Humphrey and Krystal continued talking for a good thirty minutes until Krystal started getting tired. "Hey Humphrey, its getting real late and im getting tired. Im gonna call it a night" Krystal said in a exhausted tone. "OK well goodnight then" Humphrey whispered to her. "Wait before I say good night, I want to give you something" she said only to give him a kiss on the cheek. "goodnight" she said with a slight blush and then went to sleep. Humphrey did the same about five minutes later.

**_- 2 hours later_ -**

The storm outside was at full power. Hail was hitting the rooftop and it was also raining hard. As the storm got worse, the eight friends were barely still asleep. then Out of nowhere, lightening struck a pole that was about twenty feet from the human den. as thunder cracked through the sky, everyone woke up with a jolt. the sound was so sudden it literally scared them all closer together. They didn't realize how close they were till they all looked at each other. Everyone was just quiet until Krystal asked a question that would shock everyone. "I was wondering if I could sleep over by you tonight" she asked as she looked at Humphrey. "Sounds good to me" he said as he laid back down. Krystal laid right down next to him and they both drifted back to sleep. "Aw there such a cute couple" Maria said and everyone agreed. "well we were wondering if we could sleep next to you all too just for tonight" Shakey asked as if he was hoping they would agree. "On a night like this yea" Maria said as she got closer to Shakey. "I agree on that" Amy said as she got closer to Mooch. "Same here" Angel said as she got closer to Salty. As they all laid down and got comfortable next to one another, The storm outside started to die down. As it got quiet outside, They started to see a glow from the window shining on Humphrey and Krystal. Krystal was laying her head on Humphrey's paw and Humphrey was laying his head on Krystal's chest smiling. "Wow" Maria and Shakey said at the same time. "I never knew they would look this good together" Salty said as he was looking at them. After a few minutes of staring at them, they all drifted of to sleep. The boys were happy. The girls were happy. Every one was happy when they all fell asleep.

The sun finally came up and the girls were the first to wake up. They looked at the boys that were still asleep and admired their handsomeness. "Oh my god he is so cute when he sleeps" Maria said out loud accidentally. "Shh, your gonna wake them up" Angel said with a chuckle. With that the girls left the human den and Went hunting. "Hey maybe we should bring something back for the boys" Krystal said to her friends. "Sounds good to me" Amy said as she looked at the other two. "Good with me too" Maria said as she kept day dreaming. "same here" Angel said as they all kept walking. As they were walking, they saw 3 large caribou grazing the field. "There!" Krystal pointed out in a whisper. The caribou didn't even notice them sneak up to them and were killed in seconds. "OK girls lets get back to the boys before they start to worry" Amy said and with that they dragged their kills to the human den.

**-( Kate**** and Jake )-**

Kate was walking along a trail when Jake met up with her. "Hey wait up" Jake said as he caught up to her. "Oh hey Jake what are you doing?" Kate asked. "Nothing much, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today. I know your still upset about Humphrey getting sent to Idaho and all but don't let that drag you down. You still have your family and you still have me" Jake said with a fake smile. "Thanks Jake. Come on I wanna show you something" Kate said with a slight smile and they both walked off for about fifteen minutes. Jake was shocked when they got there. It was the most beautiful place in jasper. Even a cold heart killer would change if they saw this place. As Jake looked around at his surroundings, he was in a field of flowers looking at a beautiful mountain to the west with a blue sky. light pink flower peddles flowing with the wind as they fell of the trees. Tears started to build up in his eyes after he saw the heaven like place. He started to feel something change in him. He started to feel warmth in his heart, something he hasn't felt since his parents were killed. Before his parents were killed, they all had so much fun and it was this place that they would go to. It reminded him of what love felt like. In his heart, he now started to fall in love with Kate. He didn't think it would go this far. He was hoping that he would just kill The pack leader and his family so he would become pack leader. All those hopes and dreams flooded away when he went back. New hopes and dreams filled his mind and heart at that very moment. he was truly falling in love with Kate. Kate saw him in tears as she looked at him carefully. "Jake are you alright" she asked as she went over to comfort him. "Yea its just this place reminds me of the time me and my parents played, loved, and lived together before the humans killed them and took me away" Jake said as he explained his story to her. "Well if they took you, how did you escape" Kate asked with interest. "I didn't escape, they trained me to be a cold heart killer cause they know they cant hunt in jasper but wolves can kill each other and then they would come in and collect the bodies" Jake said as Kate stood there in shock. "They told me if I don't kill you all, they would kill me and my sister" Jake said in tears as Kate started to get mad. "So, your only here to kill our pack. After all we done for you" Kate shouted at Jake who was already crying. "Kate, I was going to do it to save my sister and me, but that was until" was all Jake said before Kate interrupted him. "Until what? What is it that's stopping you Jake" Kate yelled as she was in his face. "YOU! You brought me back to this place and it reminded me of how to love someone" Jake yelled back. "Oh yea, like who your sister?" Kate asked as she was still in his face."NO, YOU" was all he said before he trotted off into a den that he use to live in. Kate just stood there in shock. As she got over her state of shock, she went over to the den to here crying inside. "Jake, Im sorry for yelling you. I didn't know you cared about me that way" she said as she sat outside the den. "Your already mates with someone else so it could never work" He said as he curled up into a ball with his tail on his face. "I wouldn't be so sure on that" said a familiar voice to Kate.

Marcel, Paddy where have you been?" Kate asked in a shocked but happy tone. "Well we were in Idaho and wanted to find you" Paddy said in a calm tone. "Oh great tell me you found Humphrey" Kate asked hoping for good news. "Well we got some good news and bad news. The good news he is alright and on his way. The bad news is there is another female wolf with him trying to come home too" Marcel explained to Kate. "Well did he mention about me when you talked to him?" Kate asked in a worried tone. "Well we got some more bad news to that. It seems this female wolf really likes him and he likes her and they are going to have a hard time getting back home" Paddy said as he watched Kate shed a tear. "How long before they get back" she asked as she dried off her tears. "Well the bridge had an accident and the humans are working to fix it so around three to four months" Marcel said in a stern voice. Kate was now sobbing in Jake's shoulder. "Im sorry Kate but if I were you I would think about another wolf because from where we stand, he looks happy with this female wolf" Marcel said sternly at Kate. She didn't know what to think so she just nodded her head to agree with him. "Well we have to go. We have to tell Humphrey how long it will be before they will be able to come home. Good luck Kate" Marcel said and then they flew off back to Idaho.

**-( Humphrey and friends )-**

The boys woke up about two hours ago and knew the girls went out hunting. "Hey Humphrey, im getting hungry" Salty said as they all rubbed their stomachs. "OK I'll go get us..." was all he said as the girls returned with three large kill. "You mind helping us out?" Maria asked with a slight smile. The boys all nodded their heads and helped drag the dead caribou to the human den. "OK everyone dig in" Krystal said as the girls started digging in. "Don't we have to wait for you to finish first?" Shakey asked with a slight shock. "Na, lets all just eat together. I don't see any harm in it" Amy said as she began to eat. With that they all began to eat. as they were eating, Humphrey got an idea but before he was able to whisper to his friends, he saw Marcel and Paddy flying toward them. Marcel, Paddy did you have a good trip?" Humphrey asked with a bloody smile. "Uh you got something on..." Paddy said pointing toward his muzzle. "oh sorry about that. We just got done eating. we were about to go wash up then you guys came in" Humphrey said as he wiped off his muzzle. "We need to move you all closer to the train tracks for the rest of the season" Marcel said sternly. Everyone shot up with load of shock on there faces. "What do you mean for the rest of the season?" Amy asked obviously still shocked from what she just heard. "Well the train track bridge is being fixed and it will be three to four months before it gets repaired" Paddy explained to the group of wolves. "There is another abandoned human den by the track. its larger than this one but we need to move you there. It will be easier for you to know when the train is coming after the bridge gets fixed" Marcel said as they all agreed to leave. About two hours of walking, they were finally there. The human den looked like it had four large bedrooms in them. as they got closer to to the house, the girls whispered to themselves. "three to four months, we cant be here that long. We go into heat in four days but I guess we can try and make it work out" Krystal said sternly as they continued to walk to the human den. "Well we got to go now. Were flying sough for the winter so we will see you next spring. Good luck to you all" Marcel said as the two birds flew away. They all walked into the human den and inside it was huge. it had four bedrooms and a large living room. "We get this room, you guys get those 4 rooms" Maria said as she stared at Shakey. They all agreed and went upstairs to the bedrooms. each bedroom had a comfy bed and a window. The girls got the entire living room to themselves witch had a couch and and a large bay window. The human den was a beautiful log cabin. As the boys settled down and claimed their rooms, Humphrey called them over. "Hey what you need buddy" Mooch asked. "Well I have an idea that you guys might not like very well, but its worth it at the end" Humphrey explained. "OK whats your idea?" Salty said as he started to get worried. "Well I think we should ask the girls to take us to alpha school. Here me out first. We would be able to be with them with no one to complain and we could protect are families later" Humphrey explained his plan to his friends. After about ten minutes of thinking, they all agreed. As they all walked toward Krystal, Humphrey called her over. "Hey Krystal can we talk to you for a sec" Humphrey called over as they they sat down. "Yes is there something you want?" Krystal asked walking toward them. "Well its not what we want, its kinda what we need" Shakey explained. "OK just tell me what it is that you need then" Krystal said with a chuckle. "Well we were all wondering...Oh my god, how am I going to say this...We were wondering if you could send us all to alpha school" Humphrey asked as all the girls shot up in shock. "We promise to work really hard for you" Salty said with sincere. "Please?" They all said at the same time. The girls thought for about five minutes and they agreed to there request. "OK since were gonna be here for a while, we will take you 4 to alpha school. We will train around here and training will go for three months or all winter. we will leave in four days. But each one of you will be trained separately because its just easier. Humphrey you will train with me, Salty you will train with Angel, Shakey your with Maria and Mooch your with Amy. Krystal said and all the boys agreed and went into there rooms.


	5. forceful instincts

_**chapter 5: forceful instincts **_

The boys were already in there rooms and somehow Humphrey has taught his three friends how to open a door. As the boys went to there rooms and closed there doors, the girls started to whisper to themselves. "Why wait four days Krystal? we are going to be going into heat any time now" Amy said with a frustrated look. "Yea well im not going to lie to anyone here, when I go into heat I want to be with Humphrey when it happens" Krystal said with a huge blush. "Well I have to admit as well, I would like to be with shakey when I go into heat too" Maria said as she blushed hard. "You know what, as much as I hate to admit, I would like Mooch with me when it happens to me" Amy said with a smile. A s they talked upon themselves for about five minutes, Krystal noticed that someone was missing. "Hey has anyone seen Angel?" she asked looking around nervously. All the girls started to look for her until Maria started to smell something in the air, something sweet. "Uh girls I thing she may be in heat, and I might know where she's is so you might want to just leave her alone" Maria said with a light blush. "So where is she" Krystal asked curiously. "she's probably going to find the one they call Salty" Maria answered with a weak smile. "And don't you dare go take her away from him cause this might be the only chance she gets to be happy" Amy implied. "OK fine, but im not responsible if she rapes him" Krystal said as she laid back down.

As angel walked up the stairs, she would stop every few seconds to make sure no one was following her. As soon as the saw that she was alone, she would continue her way to salty's room. As she approached the door, she noticed that his door was cracked slightly opened. She stood outside the door for about five minutes and then she knocked on the door. "who is it" Salty said in a calm voice. "Uh its me, Angel. I need your help with something" she replied nervously. "You can come in if you want" Salty said with a slight chuckle. As she came in, she closed the door behind her. "So what is it that I can help you with" Salty asked sitting right in front of her. "Well its kinda hard to explain" Angel started to explain. Salty took in a deep breath and was about to speak when he smelt something. "Is there something wrong with you, cause you smell really sweet right now" Salty said rubbing her back with his right paw. As he was rubbing her back, he could here her moan quietly. he continued to rub her back until she turned around and gently pushed him on the ground. She then pinned him to the ground and gazed into his eyes. Salty gazed into hers and saw she was looking at him with lustful eyes. The heat between them lasted for about two minutes before she spoke up. "I need you" she said and with that they both locked together in a passionate kiss that lasted for about five minutes.

As Angel and salty were making love, Krystal Amy and Maria started to talk among themselves until they to started to get hot. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here" Amy said as she stood up to walk around. "Uh girls, I think we are going into heat" Krystal said as she started to shift around to cool herself off. About ten minutes go by and their heat was getting worse. They needed relief. "I cant take it anymore!" Amy said as she darted up the stairs to find Mooch. As Krystal and Maria sat there trying to ignore their needs, Maria whispered to Krystal. "I guess this is called the house of love now eh" she said as she tried to lay down. about half an hour goes by and Angel was finally walking down the stairs. "So how was it?" Krystal said with a weak smile. "Oh well I feel a lot better now" Angel said with a heavy smile of relief. "Well we hope you had your fun cause were burning up" Maria said with a sigh. As they all continued to talk, Amy walked down the stairs. "Hey Amy you looked relieved" Maria said with a chuckle. "Yea I feel a lot better now, Um you both look like you need help with your problem" Amy said as she did a small gesture. After About five minutes, Amy and Angel both laid down and fell straight to sleep. "Good night" Angel said as she fell asleep. Good night Angel" Maria said with a smile. After about twenty minutes, the two girls that were still awake had finally gave up. the heat inside them had finally got to them. Maria was the first to give in. "Krystal, im sorry but I cant handle this anymore. I Need relief from this heat inside me" Maria said as she got up and headed toward the stairs. "I'll be back in a few" Maria said as she headed upstairs.

Shakey was looking out of a huge bay window in the room he was staying in. He Was deep in thought as he stared at the moon. "What if she is just using me? what if she likes me? Why would she like an omega like me" Shakey asked himself as he gazed at the moon with a small frown. As he gazed out the window, he didn't notice Maria slowly opening the door. As she closed the door slowly and silently, she turned her eyes toward Shakey. "Wow he looks good in the moon light" Maria thought to herself as she sat behind him silently. As she sat their she heard him talk to himself. "how do I tell a girl like her that I really like her, Maybe even love her. even if I love her she might not love me" Shakey said out loud. After Maria heard what he said Heart started to flutter. "He loves me? I love him to but how do I admit it to him" she thought to herself. As she laid there silently, her heat started to flair up again. As she moved closer to Shakey, she heard him whisper to himself. "I love you Maria" He whispered to himself. "Well I love you too" Maria Whispered in his ear lightly placing her paw on his back. Shakey was in shock to see that she was in his room. "How long have you been in here?" Shakey said with a small blush. "Long enough To hear how you feel about me" Maria said with a chuckle. " Is that all really true. Do you really love me?" Maria asked as she stared into his eyes. "Well of course, Their is no one I'd rather be with. You have a wonderful personality, Your so beautiful" Shakey said as he spoke from his heart. "Oh Shakey I feel the same way about you too" Maria said with a heavy blush. They both stared into each others eyes with love and affection for each other. Shakey started to get a little nervous when she got closer cause he knew she was in heat. All he saw was lustful eyes as he got gently pushed on the ground. "Shakey I need you. I need you now. I want you in..." Maria said but before she could finish her sentence, Shakey grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted about five minutes.

-( **WARNING LEMON AHEAD** )-

As they kissed, Maria pulled away slowly and whispered into his ear. "This is going to be fun" she said with a whisper. After she said that she started to kiss him again after about a minute of kissing, she started to make her way further down. She was now kissing the side of his neck and at the same time, Shakey was gently stroking her back, making her moan quietly as she kissed his neck. After about a minute of kissing his neck she decided to go a little further down. She was now kissing his abdomen area. as she was kissing him, she began to rub him all over is underside, both upper and lower areas, sometimes passing over his sheath. Shakey was now feeling really goon and got lost in his own mind. "Why is she toying with me?" He thought as he moaned out a little. As if on cue, she finally starts rubbing his sheath, making him moan in pleasure. As she rubbed his lower region, she finally sees that his wolfhood slowly slides out of his sheath. As it slowly came out, She decided to take in his musky scent. She liked what she smelled so she decided to lick the dip of it. This sent Shakey over the edge and was moaning a little louder. Shakey was now fully aroused. Maria just looked at his throbbing shaft and began to suck on it. Shakey was in a trance, all he could think of was how much he loved her. after about 2 minutes of slowly sucking on him, Shakey was getting near his climax. "Maria...Faster ...please" he said as he laid his paw on her head. She decided to go faster and Shakey was even closer to exploding his load into her mouth. "OH Maria...I...Im...Gonna.."Shakey said right before he released his special sauce into her mouth. Maria tried to swallow it all but some of his load over flowed a little bit from the side of her muzzle. "Oh my god that was amazing" Shakey said panting and holding her close. After about 3 minutes he finally caught his breath. Out of no where, Shakey flipped her around so he was on top. "Now its my turn to please you" He said seductively.

He started rubbing her entire body, mostly her lower region. She was feeling a lot more pleasure than their first time. As he kissed her stomach area, he went lower taking in her wonderful scent. his limp noodle was now fully aroused and back in action. He stared at her wet folds as he readied himself. He then began to lick her folds slowly. She started to moan a little loudly but not enough for the others to hear. He heard this and continued to lick faster. "Oh my god Shakey...please..." She said as she began panting faster. After she said that, Shakey decided to push his tongue inside her. She gripped his head with her paws and pushed down on him. About five minutes of licking her violently, she starts to feel her climax. "Oh my god...Shakey...I can...Feel" was all she said and exploded in his mouth and all over his face. Her body shook violently from her powerful orgasm. After about a few seconds, her body stopped twitching and her orgasm subsided. "Oh Shakey that was amazing" She said with a passionate kiss. "Well you tasted amazing" Shakey said with a smirk. "OK now its time for the main event" Maria said as she stood up and readied herself for him to mount her. "Actually, lets try it a different way" Shakey said in a seductive tone. Maria had a confused look on her face as to what he was saying. Just as she was about to ask what he was going to do, He gently laid her on the ground on her back so she was facing upward. He then continued to climb on top of her.

As he positioned himself over her wet tunnel of love, he could feel the heat coming from her lower region. "Are you sure you want this, cause if I start I wont be able to stop myself" Shakey asked before he continued. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss and as they kissed she took a hold of wolfhood and placed on her entrance. Shakey Slowly entered her as they both let out a yelp from the amount of pleasure they both were receiving. The heat that Maria gave off only fueled there pleasure to the maximum. As Shakey slowly slid in and out of her, he was steadily increasing his speed. "Oh Shakey...Harder...Faster" Maria said panting heavily. With that Shakey was now going as fast as he could possible go. She was now lost in her mind from the about of pleasure Shakey was giving her. About five minutes, He was starting to get tired, but his speed was paying off. She was nearing her climax witch meant she was getting tighter on him witch increased his pleasure to the max. As his pleasure meter went up so did his speed. "Oh My God...IM...Gonna..." Maria said right before she Exploded all over Shakey's crotch area. the increase of her juices sent him over the edge. "Maria...Im...Gonna.." he said right before he shot his seed deep into her womb. As shakey rested on her exhausted and tired, Maria gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She said with love in her eyes.

**- end of lemon -**

As Maria left the room, she turned to look at him for a brief moment then headed back down stairs. As she headed down stairs, Krystal walked by her with a desperate look. " Maria I'll be back in a few" she said walking away from her. Maria watched her walk away but to her disbelief, she wasn't going upstairs, she was going to go outside and take a walk. Krystal left the human den and took a small walk to a lake that was a few meters away. Little did she know, Humphrey was looking out of his window and watched her walk toward the lake. He wondered why she was going to the lake at a time like this. It was about midnight And the moon was full, shining brightly over the landscape and lake. As he headed downstairs, he noticed everyone was asleep, or so he thought. He quietly made his way through the human den and made his way to the door before he was stopped by Maria. "Hey where you going" she asked curiously. "Well Im going out to the lake for a few" Humphrey replied slightly day dreaming. "Well don't stay out too late, you will need your rest" Maria said as she fell asleep. Humphrey continued to walk out of the human den and headed toward they lake. Krystal was at the lake by now trying to cool herself off with little help. She was still burning up on the inside. "Oh My God, why wont it go away" she thought as she started to get frustrated. Humphrey was close by watching the entire scene. As she got out of the water, she shook herself dry and started to walk back to the human den. Humphrey then proceeded to the lake and he jumped in the water. Krystal heard the splashing noises and turned around to see Humphrey swimming around. Her heart melted at the sight of him and with the moon out, it made the moment even better. As she got closer, one of her muscles tightened up and she fell to the ground. As she hit the ground, Humphrey saw her fall and immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright" Humphrey ask clearly concerned about her. "Yea im fine. its just one of my muscles tightening up again" Krystal said holding her shoulder in pain. "Wait here, I'll be right back" Humphrey said as he went to go get a root. "Here, bite down on this" Humphrey said giving her the root. "Humphrey what are you doing" Krystal said with a slight worry. "don't worry I'll be gentle I promise. Im going to give your arm a massage witch will make you feel better than ever. My mom showed me how" Humphrey explained as he told her to lay on her good side with her tense arm facing up. "I just need you to relax. bite down on the root if it gets painful but it will work itself out" Humphrey said as he gently grabbed her forearm and began massaging her.

As he began pressing and rubbing her forearm, she started to bite down on the root. For about five minutes, she was biting down on the root and then the pain seemed to just ease away. After the pain eased away, she began to relax and enjoy the massage. As he was massaging her arm, she began to moan quietly to her self. " I didn't think it would feel this good" She thought to her self. He continued to massage her arm and heard her quiet moans. After about fifteen minutes of massaging her arm he let go of her. "How does it feel now" He said with a slight smile. "Well now that you mention it, my back is kinda tense to" She said in a seductive tone and with a small blush. As he began to massage the back of her neck, she quietly began to moan again to herself. "You know, I like it when you moan quietly like that" Humphrey whispered into her ear. This made her blush heavily. As he finished massaging her neck he went a little lower. As he started to massage her shoulder blades, he noticed that she was in somewhat of a trance. he continued to move lower and lower down her back and started to massage her lower back area. He started to get a little nervous from her moaning cause it was starting to get a little louder. "OK were are all done" Humphrey said nervously. "This is going to sound crazy but can you do my legs too" she asked with a begging look on her face. "OK sure" He said as he started at her hind leg. as he continued to massage her leg he began to feel like he was getting a little exited but he continued. As he continued he began to here her moan again this time she began to pant softly.

**- LEMON AHEAD -**

As he continued to massage her leg he decided to move up a little. He was now massaging her lower and upper femur areas and was getting even more nervous. As he continued, he heard her moan a little louder now. after about five minutes, he was done. " feel any better" He asked with a slightly heavy blush. After about a minute of silence, She then pulled him into a kiss that would last about five minutes. As they were Kissing passionately, Krystal gently pulled Humphrey on top of her. As she broke the kiss, she noticed Humphrey was blushing heavily. She wondered why he was blushing and before she could ask she felt something poke her lower stomach. She looked down to see he was fully erect. "Im sorry, I got to exited" Humphrey apologized. with his head low. "Humphrey don't be sorry. Its going to happen, and I want it to happen" She said seductively as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

as they were kissing, Krystal decided to slide her tongue into Humphrey s mouth. As she was exploring his mouth, Humphrey did the same. As Humphrey was exploring her mouth, he was also exploring her body gently dragging his paws across her body. This almost sent her over the edge as she started to grind on him. She then broke the kiss again and looked into Humphrey's lustful eyes. "I want you to take me. Please just mate with me" Krystal begged. As Humphrey positioned himself over her, he paused over her for a brief moment. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked in a polite way. "Give me all you got big boy" She replied with a seductive smile. With that Humphrey pushed his fully erect shaft into her. She let out a loud yelp from the immediate amount of pleasure that was just received. For about a couple of minutes, Humphrey was slowly thrusting in and out of her. His mind was telling him to go faster but he didn't want to rush this moment. Krystal has had enough. She wanted him to go faster. "Humphrey please...go...faster.." she said as she panted slowly. Humphrey then sped up his thrusting and was now going at full speed. For about ten minutes he was thrusting in and out of her till he felt his knot slamming at her entrance. Krystal was panting heavily by now and she wanted more. She wanted his knot inside her. "Oh my God...Humphrey... I want it in me now..." she said as she was nearing her orgasm. As Humphrey was thrusting into her, he began to thrust harder to get his knot inside her. After about three hard pushes he finally got it in her. She let out a loud yelp from the pure pleasure from his knot. the pleasure they both were receiving was about ten time better after he pushed his knot in. after about five minutes of thrusting hard and fast, Humphrey was getting close to his climax and so was Krystal. "Humphrey...I...I..." was all she said then she tensed up on Humphrey. The powerful orgasm made her insides tighten together. This drove Humphrey over the edge and he was nearing his climax. "Krystal... Im...Im..." was all he could say then with a few more thrusts, he shot his seed deep into her womb. As She squeezed every last drop from him they were both very exhausted and very tired. As Humphrey rested on top of her and waited for them to untie, All he could do was gaze into her beautiful eyes. As they rested, Humphrey was thinking to himself then he was thinking out loud and didn't notice it. "when we get back, I want you to marry me. I want us to become mates for life" he said as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Krystal heard this and this really shocked her. She couldn't believe he wanted to marry her. "Well I Want to marry you to. I want us to become mates for life as well" she said giving him a small kiss.

**- end of lemon -**

As they both started to head back to the house, Humphrey started a conversation with her. As they talked together about god knows what. they finally got to the human den. they both entered the house, they saw everyone was still asleep. They both stopped at the stairs and gave each other a good night kiss. "Good night my love" Humphrey said lovingly and tired. "Good night love" Krystal said as he went upstairs and she went over and laid down with her friends and fell straight to sleep. As Humphrey laid down, he was having an argument in his head. "You know she is eventually going to find out. you might as well tell her" Humphrey first though. "I will, just give it more time" He argued back in his though and he drifted off to sleep. For the next three days, the group of wolves would have fun, they would talk, and of coarse they would secretly mate without their friends noticing. When the day finally came for them to leave for alpha school, They were telling each other how they were going to miss each other. With the girls they were talking among themselves. They were throwing up almost left and right and they knew why. "What you too" Amy said as she threw up a little. "Yea Me too" The other three replied. As the girls cleaned themselves up, they headed toward the boys. "OK we got good news for you all" Krystal said with a smile. "OK first thing you all are leaving for alpha school today and you will probably not see your friends for two months and we won't see each other as well" Krystal said sternly. "The next thing im about to tell you might be a little more important...Were all pregnant!" She said with a smile. There jaws dropped to the floor and they all began to jump for joy. "that's amazing" Humphrey said with a large smile. As the continued to congratulate each other, the girls finally told them to say their good byes and they left for Alpha school.

**_so what do you think? The boys are going to alpha school and their going to be daddies. leave a review and tell me how my story is doing. and sorry for a long update, iv been planning to go to san diego california for a week and i leave next monday and wond be back till thursday. i just want you to know i have NOT abandoned this story, just hard getting time to write it. THANKS GUYS._**


	6. the trip home

_**chapter 6: the trip home**_

_**in this chapter I am going to ad a song to it, of coarse it will be a love song And it will be by my favorite group : Alabama. the song is called god must have spent a little more time on you. it was originally by Nsync but I like Alabama's version better but anyway heres the chapter**_

**_2 months_ later...  
**  
It was two months ago when the boys went to alpha school. Humphrey passed all his tests with ease. Shakey had a little trouble due to his small size. Mooch had more difficulty due to his weight. Salty had very little difficulty because he was just as big as Humphrey. but after two months in training, they were all stronger, faster and smarter. Even Mooch had more muscle than fat on him. today they were to return from alpha school and get ready for another challenge, fatherhood. The girls were big at the time they were to return. As they were all heading back to the human den, the boys were all thinking among themselves. "I wonder how my friends are" they all wondered. As they got closer to the human den, they all started to get anxious. When they all got into the clearing they were all headed for each other. the four boys ran towards one another meeting in front of the human den. "It's very nice to see you all" Humphrey said with a smile. "Its nice to see you to. You all look very good" Shakey said with a smile. "Hey has anyone seen Mooch?" Salty asked. "Im over here" Mooch said as he walked over to them. The three stood there in shock as they looked at Mooch. The once was big and fat Mooch was now a little bit skinnier and a lot stronger, Most of his fat was replaced with muscle. after about five minutes of chatting, Marcel and Paddy Finally arrive to Idaho. "bonjour my furry friends" Marcel said as he landed in fron of them. "It looks like you all had a busy winter' Paddy said with a smile. "Yea well you see... Hey when is the train coming?" Krystal asked quickly changing the subject. "The train will be here in five minutes so pack your bags" Paddy said as the two birds flew off.

A few seconds later, the group of wolves heard the train whistle. "Here it comes guys" Humphrey said as he gestured towards the train. As the train passed buy they all jumped into the box car. As they all jumped into the box car, they all shared a laugh and they all laid down to take a small nap. Two hours later they were all awake again. After about five minutes of thinking Humphrey got an idea. "Hey guys, you know how we have been working on our singing for a while now right?" Humphrey started as the other boys nodded in agreement. "Well when the moon comes out tonight, I think it would be a great time to show our love for them with a howl" Humphrey explained as they all just smiled and agreed to his plan. After a few minutes of chatting they went to there soon to be mates and cuddled with till it started to get dark out side. As the moon started to come out of the clouds, each one of the boys told their soon to be mates that they had a surprise for them. As they all got together. As they looked into the air Humphrey started the howl then the others joined in.

_**"Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real?**_  
_**How can I put into words what I feel?**_  
_**My life was complete, I thought I was whole**_  
_**Why do I feel like I'm losing control?**_

_**I never knew that love could feel like this**_  
_**Then you changed my world with just one kiss**_  
_**How can it be that right here with me there's an Angel?**_  
_**It's a miracle**_

_**Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep**_  
_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_  
_**When I look into your eyes I know that it's true**_  
_**God must of spent a little more time on you**_  
_** I'm sure he did**_

_**In all of creation, all things great and small**_  
_**You are the one that surpasses them all**_  
_**More precious than any diamond or pearl**_  
_**They broke the mold when you came in this world**_

_**And I'm trying hard to figure out**_  
_**Just how I ever did without**_  
_**The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child**_  
_**It's deep inside and leaves me purified**_

_**Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep**_  
_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_  
_**When I look into your eyes I know that it's true**_  
_**God must of spent a little more time on you**__**  
**_

_**god must have spent, a little more time on you.**_

As they slowly stopped singing and they opened their eye's, they looked looked at they girls to see that they had tears in their eyes. "Whats wrong?" Humphrey asked worried a little bit. "Nothings wrong. Its just that was the most beautiful howl in the world" Krystal said pulling him into a tight hug. the rest of the girls pulled their soon to be mates in a tight hug as well and they all enjoyed the moonlight view the rest of the way home.

_**- Kate and Jake -**_

Its been two months since Kate has heard from or about Humphrey. As she looked for him during those two months, she had a accident where she tripped over a root and she fell down a hill and she hit her head on a rock. She cant even remember Humphrey's name or what he looks like. the only wolves she knew about was her family and anyone in jasper. she was also pregnant to with Jake's pups too. The two wolves during the two months grew closer and closer together and before you know it, they fell in love. She was laying down in her den when she heard the train whistle. She got up and went outside the den and met up with her dad at his den. " Hey dad what is that sound?" She asked clearly curious. "That is a train whistle. it looks like they finally fixed the bridge" Winston said with a light smile. as they were talking Jake was walking by and saw the two talking. he quickly made his way to the two and sat down beside them. "Is everything alright?" Jake asked worried something might have happened to Kate. "yes everything is OK, My dad was telling me about the train whistle that's all" she replied giving him a hug.

_**- Humphrey and friends -**_

As they all approached Jasper park, the boys were starting to get a little nervous but they looked calm. A few minutes later, they were in the northern territory and they all jumped off. "OK girls,were following you" Humphrey said with a fake smile. after a few minutes of walking the reached the northern pack. Everyone was ether on alert or was just playing around. As they got closer and closer to the alpha den, everyone started to stare at them and the girls. "Who are you and why have you crossed into are territory" one wolf asked getting into a offensive position. "My name is Krystal and that there is Amy, Maria and Angel. We live here. We were taken by humans to another park." She replied. "And who are these guys?" He asked. "His name is Humphrey. That there is Shakey, Mooch and Salty" Shy replied getting slightly annoyed. "Yea and they are the future fathers of our pups so don't do anything you might regret later" Maria said with a little anger in her voice. "Did you say your name was Krystal" The wolf asked. "Yea why?" She replied. "You Should go see your dad. He misses you a lot" the wolf said as he left to go do his duties. With that they all went to the head alpha's den. "Dad are you here? Were back" Krystal said as she walked in. "Krystal, Is that you" The old alpha said. "Yea its me and I brought some friends" She said as everyone walked in and sat down. The head alpha glared at Humphrey cause he knew who he was. Humphrey saw his glare and he simply ignored it. "And who are these guys" He asked politely but he already knew they were western wolves. "This is Humphrey, Shakey, Mooch and Salty" Amy said. "And we have some good news too. Were all pregnant and their the fathers" Krystal said with a huge old wolf looked at them completely with shock. "Well are you all married yet?" the old wolf asked. "No not yet but we want to but haven't decided on a date yet" Maria said. "Well how about tomorrow" The old wolf said. That would be great!" the all said together. "OK then and to are northern tradition you will not see your mate until the wedding day" The old wolf said. They all agreed and started to walk out the door. "Oh and by the way, you guys will need a place to stay. I have four dens Available, their right beside one another but they are decent size" the old wolf explained. As they finished up their talk, the boys went to their new dens and fell straight to sleep. " Krystal i hope you know who your getting married to" The old alpha said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Lets just say when you all get married, the packs will unite as one" he said as he fell asleep. "What did he mean by that" she thought for a few minutes and then it finally hit her. "THERE WESTERN WOLVES?" she said out loud. Her friends heard her and they all looked at her. "What did you say?" Amy said starting to get a little angry. "The boys they are western wolves" she replied. "Why didn't the tell us this" Maria asked softly. "I don't know but im going to find out" Krystal said as she stormed out of the den towards Humphrey's. A few minutes later she finally reached his den and she was even angrier than before. "HUMPHREY" she yelled as he sat facing the wall. "let me guess your here because you found out that we were western wolves?" Humphrey said in a calm voice. "NO Im here because you lied to me! You didn't tell me you guys were western wolves!" She said as she got ready to attack. "You want to know why we didn't tell you? Does Were going to kill every last western mutt ring a bell. When we heard you all say you were going to kill every last western wolf, we decided to not tell you all. Now im going to ask you this, After all we've been through do you still want to kill us? Do you still want to kill all the western wolves including us four leaving you and our pups without a dad? If you still want to I will be your first victim" he said angrily then he exposed he neck. As she grabbed his neck, all of her thoughts were passing through her at once. As she was trying to decide whether to kill him or not she finally let him go and started to cry. "I want you to give me a straight answer, Why did you lie to me" She said still yelling at him. "Why did I lie to you? I lied because I love you! I want to spend the rest of my live with you! I want to be a father to our pups! I want us to be happy with our future family! I want to get old and die in you arms" He said expressing his feeling for her. After she heard him she was completely in shock. after Humphrey expressed himself, he started to break down and cry. Krystal then realized she wanted to be with him to so she went to his side and nuzzled him. "Im sorry for being angry at you. I didn't know that you cared this much about me" She said. As the two apologized to one another, they gave each other a kiss and Krystal left the den. A few minutes later Humphrey fell asleep with his same thoughts in his head " Were getting married"

_**sorry for a short chapter but i wanted this out by the time i left for san diego. i will be back in about a week or two but i hope you like it soo far. im hoping my next chapter will be 4000 words. but please review it helps me dearly. thanks!**_


	7. writer's update

_**hey guys and gals just want you to know Im back from my trip and i will get back to writing as soon as i get situated no more than a day or 2 at max. as I said before i need your help keeping this story a going. i have to read my own story to figure out where im at lol. but please if there is something you want to see in the story or have a great idea, let me know and if i like it, i will include your name on the chapter i use it on.**_

_**thanks for your patience... shakey**_


	8. married wolves

_**chapter 7: Marriage and a new suprize**_

Its was morning now and Humphrey was already awake. He wasn't allowed to see his mate until the wedding. As he met up with his friends, he greeted them with excitement. "Hey guys, are you all ready?" He said nervously with a smile. "Actually, we all woke up a little earlier and we talked and thought it would be a good idea to ask and see if we can get married in the western territory" Shakey explained. "I don't know if her dad will allow that but I guess we can ask" Humphrey replied. The group of friends made their way to the head alpha den where Krystal's dad was laying down and thinking. As they got closer to the den, Humphrey told his friends to wait outside for a moment. Before he walked in, he asked the head alpha if he could come in. "Im sorry to bother you sir but may I come in?" Humphrey asked politely. "Yes, you may come in" The old alpha replied. "So, what brings you here?" the old alpha asked. "Well we wanted to make a deal with you, me and my friends that is." Humphrey replied. "Hmm...interesting, go on" The old wolf said curious to what his idea was. "Well we were wondering if we could possibly get married in the western territory, in exchange we will unite our pack with yours and all rights into our territory" Humphrey explained. "How about this, just invite me and we'll call it a deal" The old wolf said. "OK then, your invited" Humphrey said with a smile. "Oh and Humphrey, please call me jack and I want you guys to start making your way their, were having the weddings today" He said with a light smile. "Alright jack see you later" Humphrey said as he left the den. As Humphrey walked around his friends he spoke. "Alright guys lets get going. The wedding will be today in the western territory so we also have to get cleaned up" He said as he started his walk towards the western territory.

After about 20 minutes of walking they finally reached the territory border. After about another 5 minutes of walking, they all had a feeling that someone was watching them. " Hold on guys, were being watched" Humphrey said right before they got pounced on. "Who are you and what are you doing in our territory!" A white wolf asked getting ready to attack. "Lilly? Is that really you" Humphrey said with his face in the dirt. "How do you know my name" Lilly said as she flipped him over. After she looked at him she was in complete shock. "Humphrey?" Was all she said before she gave him a huge hug. "Lilly...Humphrey...needs...air" He said as she let go of him. "Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead" She asked still in complete shock. Humphrey began his long story with his friends sitting beside him. After She and the three other alphas listened to their story they began to ask questions. "So who are you getting married to?" Garth asked with a slight chuckle. "We are getting married in the western territory and we are getting married to four wolves from the northern pack. The group of alphas gasped in complete shock at his remark. "And were also uniting the packs and the wedding will be in a little bit so we need to get going" Humphrey said as he and his friends stood up and started walking towards the western dens. As the dens came into view, Humphrey and his friends sighed as they continued to walk over towards Winston's den. "Um Winston sir, may I come in?" Humphrey asked nervously thinking he would have forgotten about him. "Humphrey, is that you? yea come in" Winston said with a little shock in his voice. As Humphrey entered the den he saw him sitting next to eve in the back of the den. "Where were you? we all thought you were dead" Winston asked. "You might want to sit down for this, its gonna be a long story" He said as he took in a deep breath. As he told them his 30 minute story, they all heard a knock at the front of the den. "Yo Winston, can I come in?" The strange wolf asked. "May i ask who it is?" Winston asked back. "Cant even remember your own big brother" He said as he walked in with a smile. "Jack, its been awhile. How are you and how are things in the north?" Winston asked asked as he gave him a light hug. "Eh we've had better seasons but other than that not too bad" jack replied. "So what brings you here?" Winston asked. "Well Humphrey thought it would be a good idea for him and his friends to get married here and they want to unite my pack with yours, also I was invited" Jack finished with a smile.

After all the preparations were complete, all the guys made their way towards the feeding grounds. As they were walking, Garth and Jake were trotting towards them. "Hey guys, hold up" Garth said as him and Jake caught up with them. "Hey guys whats up?" Humphrey asked. "Well Winston thought it would be a good idea since you guys are getting married, that we should as well" Garth explained. "Who's he getting married to?" Shakey asked. "Im getting married to Kate" Jake said with a smile. Every one looked at him with a slight shock expression on their face. As they continued to walk, they finally reached the feeding grounds. the head alphas thought it would be a good idea to do it one at a time so it would go like this. Humphrey and Krystal would be first, then Jake and Kate, Garth and Lilly third, Shakey and Maria fourth, Mooch and Amy fifth and Salty and angel would be last upon request. as everyone sat down Winston stood up and began to speak. "My fellow pack members, we are gathered he today to celebrate this wonderful day as six wolves over there are uniting as one to the six females over there. Now, before we begin I would like to ask for any objections whatsoever right now or forever hold your peace" Winston finished then started to look around. Garth started to raise his paw until Humphrey looked at him showing his teeth. "Calm down Humphrey i was only joking" Garth said shaking his head in annoyance. As the pack continued to stay quiet, Winston spoke up one more time. "Alright lets get started. Humphrey, Krystal, you both will go first" Winston said as he started to make his way back to his mate and the other alpha. As soon as Humphrey was right beside Winston gave him a nod to show respect for what he was doing. Humphrey did the same and continued to walk. Even though He wasn't getting married to Kate, Winston still respected and even loved him as his own son. As Humphrey walked upon the feeding rock, he saw his soon to be mate. She was so beautiful, her fur was neatly groomed and her sky blue eye's matched the scene perfectly with the flower peddles blowing in the wind around them. As they walked on the rock, Humphrey started to get nervous. "A-are y-y-you read-dy?" He asked. "Its OK Humphrey, just follow my lead" Krystal said as they both began accepting each others scents, then a nibble behind the ear, and then they pause for a brief second and stared into each others eyes. Shortly after, they finally rubbed noses and were mates. Everyone howled with excitement as both of them stepped down from the feeding rock looking out into the crowd with smiles then looking back at one another. As soon as they made their way towards the crown they sat down in a reserved spot for them. Now it was Jake and Kates turn. They weren't as nervous when they walked up to the rock. "I love you so muck Kate" Jake said with a smile. "Aw I love you to" Kate replied with loving eyes. As they both looked at one another, they both began accepting each others scents, then the nibble on the ear and finally they rubbed noses and they were mates. Once again everyone howled in excitement as they stepped off the rock. As they were walking towards the crowd, Kate caught a glimpse of Humphrey on the side of her eye. She slowly started to turn her head toward him looking at him like she knew him some how. "Hey Jake, who is that?" she asked pointing towards Humphrey. "Oh that's Humphrey. He used to live here" Jake replied. "Oh ok" Kate said still eye balling Humphrey. For the next hour or so everyone else were married and everyone was enjoying the reception. There were about 12 large caribou and some spring water for everyone. The reception lasted all the way till sundown. Everyone and their mates were next to one another enjoying the sunset. Kate would occasionally glance at him knowing. "Why do I keep looking at him? Its like I know him some how" Kate thought to herself as she leaned up on Jake. After a few minutes of enjoying the sunset everyone had to go get ready for the moonlight howl. After about a good hour or two of getting ready everyone was heading up toward Howling Rock.

Everyone was with their beautiful mates. it was a dazzling evening with the northern lights above them in the heavens. The main six wolves that were newly wedded got to sit towards the top but Humphrey, Krystal, Jake and Kate got to sit at the top. Their was just so much love in the air that even a blind wolf could see the love. Everyone's howl was really good except Humphrey and Krystal. They were so perfect that their howl was even better together than the time Kate and Humphrey were on the train, it was that good. Kate and Jake didn't do to bad themselves either. Their howl was just as good as Humphrey an Krystal's. After a couple hours of howling to mother moon everyone was getting tired so they all headed back to their own dens for the rest of the night. after about three hours of sleep, Humphrey woke up to a hair raising scream. As he jumped up he looked around to see his mate screaming in pain. "Honey, whats wrong" Humphrey asked as he started to panic. "AHHHH Their coming!" She screamed. "Who's coming" He asked now in a full blown out panic. "It's time Humphrey! Im having the pups!"...


	9. The 2nd Gen begins

_**chapter 8 : New families PS: ALL OC CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP IN MY MIND. ANY CHARACTER NAMED AND/OR DESCRIBED AS A OC FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY IS COINCIDENTAL. I DO NOT INTEND TO STEAL SOME ONE ELSE S OC CHARACTERS.  
**_

_**Humphrey x Krystal**_

It was three in the morning and Krystal was in labor. She had been in labor for about two and a half hours and she was getting tired. Eve was there to help her out a lot. "Humphrey dear, I need you to go wait outside for me for a while ok? Ill call you in when were finished" Eve requested. "I love you Krystal" Humphrey said as he exited the den. For about another forty five minutes he waited outside anxiously waiting on them to call him in. Soon the screaming stopped and about five minutes went by before Eve called him in. "Humphrey dear, you can come in now just stay quiet" Eve said as she walked out of the den. Humphrey turned his head towards the den and made his way in. "Krystal..." Humphrey started to say before he was interrupted. "Over here" Krystal said weakly. As he made his way over towards her, he say two beautiful pups. One pup looked like Humphrey with ice blue eyes but it was a female. The other pup looked almost identical to Krystal except for three white streaks across its back and it was a boy with light brown eyes. "What should we name them honey?" Humphrey asked laying down next to his new family. " I have an idea, I'll name one and you can name the other, hows that sound?" She whispered as she looked at the pups. "OK I'll name this one" Humphrey said pointing to the female."OK" Krystal said with a weak smile. As he looked at his new born daughter he started to get thoughts. "Well She looks like me but she is a female so how about Samantha?" Humphrey said with hoping eyes. "That sounds perfect and He looks like me and he has three streaks across his back so how about bolt?" Krystal said as She continued to look at the pups. "That sounds perfect to me" Humphrey said nuzzling his mate and then his pups. After choosing names, the family quickly fell straight to sleep.

_**Kate x **_**_Jake_**

It was about four in the morning when Jake woke up to a loud scream. Looking around frantically, he finally looks at the wolf that is screaming. "Whats wrong Kate!" Jake asked in a very worried tone. "Their coming! go get my mom!" Kate said as she was getting louder. Jake quickly left the den and ran all the way to Winston and Eve's den. "Eve Kate needs you! The pups are coming!" He said as he rushed out of the den with Eve following him. As they both reached Kate and Jake's den. "Jake, I need you to wait here" Eve requested as she walked into their den. "That's ok ma'am, I can handle it" Jake said as he continued his way in. "Alright then" she said with a light chuckle. It was now about four thirty in the morning when the first pup started to come out. Jake was alright till he saw a little blood come from her as she was giving birth. "OH my god, shes bleeding! what do we do! wha doooo weeee..." He said before passing out. Eve just chuckled lightly as she had a "I tried to tell him" look. "Kate I need you to push hard" Eve asked getting ready for the first pup. Kate began screaming and pushing hard and then a pup came out. After about ten minutes the second pup cape out and they were finished. Kate gave birth to 2 beautiful pups, both were male -_**if i did not describe what Jake looked like, he is pure black with green**_** eyes** sadly none of the pups looked like Jake. One pup looked like Kate but had Jake's eyes. And the other pup looked like Winston but more like Humphrey and had Kate's amber eyes. "I'll wait till he wakes up to name them. two hours pass by and Jake finally wakes up from his slumber. "Gaaaa whaaaaaaat happened" he questioned rubbing his head slightly. "You passed out from the blood and stuff that was happening". "And, you look like your ready to help me name the pups!" Kate said with excitement. "OK how about I name one and you name one" Jake insisted. "OK" Kate said as she began to look at the pups. She then looked at the pup that looked like Humphrey with amber eyes. "I like Cody for this one" Kate said as she nodded her head. "That's perfect and how about Sam for this one? Jake exclaimed. "I love that name. Its perfect" Kate said as they both turned to their new born pups and cuddled together to get some more sleep.

_**GARTH X LILLY**_

It was a little after six o'clock when Lilly started to have gut pains. After about five minutes she was now in searing pain. "GARTH!" She screamed as she clinched her lower abdominal area. "What? What is it" Garth asked in a worried tone. "I don't know. Go find my mom" She said as she started to roll tears down her eyes from the pain. As Garth flew out of the den he heard her scream loudly and he knew something was wrong. Running to go get Eve, he started to get bad thoughts in his head. "Oh my god...she might die" he continued to think over and over as he ran faster and faster. to Eve and Winston's den. "Eve!" he yelled as he approached their den. Frustrated on not getting much sleep, Eve sigh's. "Yes Garth what is it" she asked with a "I know what he's going to say" type tone. "Its Lilly, she's..." Garth said before Eve interrupted. "Let me guess, she's having sever pain in her lower abdominal area" Eve said with a pale smile. "Yea but how did you..." Garth said before he was interrupted again. "She's having the pups now Garth. She is in labor" Eve said as she went from a pale smile to a brighter smile. Garth's face went from a pale worried look to an excited, can't wait to be a dad look. They both were running towards Garth and Lilly's den. Eve was getting tired from all the running she had been doing for the past couple of hours, so she was more like trotting instead of running. As they both approached the den, Eve wanted garth to stay outside but was tired of saying it so she didnt say anything at all. As they entered the den, Lilly first looked at her mom then she turned her head towards Garth. "Garth can you hold my paw?" Lilly said as she clinched her face from the pain. "Yea sure, no problem" Garth replied. As Lilly was about to start pushing, Eve felt her lower abdominal area and it shocked her a little. "Lilly your only giving birth to one pup" Eve said with a Bligh type look. Both Lilly and Garth looked at her in disappointment but hey, a pup is a pup and they will love this pup for the rest of their lives. As Lilly began to push, she began to tighten the grip in her paw, causing Garth to make a funny looking face without making a sound. "Garth are you alright" Lilly asked with a slight worried look. "Yea im fine" he said as he nodded his head. "OK Lilly I need you to push ok?" Eve said comforting her. As she began pushing, the squeezing continued and was at the point in which it would break Garth's paw. As the pup started to come out, she gripped his paw so hard that it actually snapped. Garth was now in as much pain as Lilly, but his adrenaline kept him away from the pain. By now the pup finally came out into the world and was sleeping with its mother. "Congratulations, it a boy" Eve said in a tired but happy voice. "Garth before I go can you do me a favor. I want you to go get Janice and Reba and tell them if anyone goes into labor if they can help out cause I am dead beat tired" Eve asked in a polite tone. "Sure thing..." Was all he could say before holding his paw in pain. "Aww you have a broken paw. Alright hold on" Eve said as she got some items. After about ten minutes, Garth was all fixed up and Eve trotted away back to her den, The pup was boy, white with green eye's. "What should we name him?" Garth ask. "Umm, How about Spirit?" She replied. "I like it Spirit it is" Garth said as he laid down next to his and Lilly's new pup and fell straight to sleep.

_**NO ONES POV**_

As the day went on, Shakey and Maria had their pups. They had three pups, all of them female. Two of them were brown just like mom but had dads eye's. The other one looked just like her father in every way. their names were Breeze, Katie and Jasmine. Jasmine was the one that looked liked her dad and you could tell she was gonna be a daddy's girl. Mooch and Amy had their pup. unfortunately they only had one pup like Lilly and Garth. The pup was a boy and had a mix color to his fur. His fur was a grey color with some tan around all four paws. His eye's were sharp gold. Salty and Angel were also proud parents. They gave life to two beautiful pups. one pup was a boy and had his dad's fur color but had his mom's light green eye's. The other was a female and was white all over and had her dad's light brown eyes. it would be a couple of weeks before anyone would know about personalities. But for the moment, everyone was enjoying their family time.

Humphrey was asleep in his den with his family when Krystal noticed he was shifting his body around while he was asleep. He was also sweating so there was a sign that he was having a nightmare. "Humphrey" Krystal whispered in his ear as started to mumble out words. "No I can't choose" Humphrey mumbled out. Krystal was starting to get worried about what he was dreaming. "I can't let you die." He mumbled out as he started to shed a tear. Krystal was now scared for what he was dreaming but what he said next would only have her freak out. " I cant choose between you and him" He said with tears down his face. "HUMPHREY!" she yelled out covering her childrens ears. He woke up in a flash to see his beloved was alright. "Oh my god your alright" He said clinching on to her crying into her shoulder. "What the heck did you dream about?" She asked in a realy concerned voice. "Wait that was a dream? it seemed so...real" he said as he looked at the ground. "It was only a dream though" He said as he calmed himself down. The tension in the den was gone now but Humphrey could not get the thought out of his head. he could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen in the future but for now he would ignore it and go on with life with his beautiful family.


	10. loves first victims

_**six months later:...**_

_**Teenager's POV  
**_It was a beautiful November morning with clear blue sky's. The leaves on the trees were all sorts of colors that only a low life could say was stupid. the mountain was a glorious sight except for the log that was coming to hit me and my camera...WHAT A LOG!. whoosh goes the log past the camera and knocking me on my bottom. "Was that a wolf" The boy questioned to himself.

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

The log slid down the hill at forty miles per hour when they almost hit a human. None of them really saw a human before so they all just ignored it. This was their first time log sledding and they wanted their dads to teach them how. "Woo" screamed the young wolf in front. After about fifteen the log came to a complete stop. "Alright everybody off" Humphrey said as he got off the log first. "Aww" the group of young wolves said as they got of the log. "OK guys let's go home" Humphrey said as they started their way back home. "Hey dad where did you learn how to do that" Bolt asked with an intention to know. "Well me and my friends, well your dads decided that it would be a fun thing if we could slide down a mountain on a sled of some sort"."You could say we invented log sledding" Humphrey explained as they all listened with excitement. After about twenty minutes of walking, they were at home. " OK guys go have some fun for now. your parents will call you home when it is time" Humphrey said as he made his way to Winston and Eve's den. He looked back to see that most of the pups were having fun except bolt. He looked as if he were depressed about something. Humphrey shrugged it of as if it were something small and continued his way to visit Winston. As he reached the den, he was greeted by Eve. "Why hello Humphrey, what brings you here" Eve asked as she sat down in front of him. "Oh nothing I just wanted to come visit you that's all" Humphrey said in a polite tone. "Well if you came to see Winston he's not here" Eve said as she explained to him. "Oh ok they I'll see you later then, bye Eve" Humphrey said as he turned around and headed home. "Such a nice boy" Eve thought as she headed back into her den. Humphrey was walking home when he saw Salty, Shakey and Mooch. This was a rare occasion because of all the responsibilities everyone had. "Hey guys was up" Humphrey said as he walked up to them. " Hey Humphrey" the three said at once. "What you guys been up to lately?" Humphrey asked as he sat down next to them. "Well my girls tried to polish my nails again" Shakey said as he started to giggle a little. Everyone else chuckled a little at his comment. They all small talked for a while, gave each other pats on the back and Humphrey headed home. He entered the den to a beautiful mate. "Hey honey" Humphrey said as laid down next to her. "Hey Humphrey how are you" Krystal said as she looked at him weird. Humphrey saw her look at him weird and knew what was going to happen.

As Humphrey and Krystal were having their fun, The group of boys were wrestling around in the dirt. As they were wrestling around in the dirt, The group of girls walked by them. "Hey Bro What are you all doing" Samantha said as her eyes met up with Cody's. "Umm nothing much, were just having as much fun as we can before we go to alpha school" Bolt said as he slightly glared at Katie blushing a little cause he really liked her. "OK you boys have your fun. Me and the girls are going out for a walk" Samantha said to her brother. "Alright then see you later tonight then sis" Bolt said with a smile and his sister and the other girls were on their way.

A few hours later, Bolt said good-bye to all his friends and he headed home. It was getting late and he was also hungry. By the time he got home, Samantha was already there and Humphrey and Krystal were still out hunting. "Hey sis" Bolt said trotting into the den. "Hey bub was up" Samantha said with a slight smile. "Nothing much, just thinking" Bolt said deep in thought. "About..." Samantha said as she gestured with her paws for him to continue. "Just thinking about someone that's all " Bolt said as he gazed obviously at the wall with a slight smile. "Aww my brother is in love" She said as she teased him a little. "Uhh no im not!" He exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "HA! Denial is the first sign of love" Samantha said laughing hysterically. Bolt just sighed as he turned his head. "OK bro just tell me who it is and I'll leave you alone" She asked With a small chuckle. Bolt laid there in silence for a few seconds then he replied. "Katie" He said as he sighed with a smile while he day dreamed. Samantha looked at him in disbelief that he was in love with one of her friends. She started to get a larger grin on her muzzle when bold spoke up. " Hey at least I don't make it obvious" he said with a moderate chuckle. Samantha didn't get what he was saying so she just had to ask. "What do you mean" She asked confused to what he was trying to get out. " Oh please, you make it so obvious when your around Cody. Don't deny it, your in love with him to" he said with a hard glare and smile at his sister. Samantha was shocked that he would say such a thing but she could not deny it herself. She really like him and she was lost for words. "OK then I won't" She said with a slight smile. "I swear if you tell him I will kill you" She said with a very slight grimace. "Im not going to tell him, he already knows. That's how obvious you make it. He's just to shy to tell you he likes you to" Bolt said with a small chuckle. The two continued to talk for another fifteen minutes before Humphrey and Krystal came into the den with their dinner.

"Hey guys were back" Humphrey said dragging in a large caribou with his mate. "Sorry we took so long" Krystal said as they stopped in the middle of the den. "OK everyone dig in" Humphrey said as he tore into the flesh. Krystal and the pups did the same. After they finished their meal, Humphrey and Krystal both walked away into the other room and went to sleep, or at least that's what the pups thought. Bolt was outside gazing at the stars. "Hey there bro, still thinking about Katie" Samantha said as she chuckled a little bit. "yea a little bit" He said taking his eyes off the stars for a brief moment to look at his sister then back at the stars. "OK look, I have an idea. What if we all went to the moon light howl later this week. It should help you both get closer to each other" She advised to him ending with a smile on her face. "Well you got a couple of days till the moon light howl" Some one said from behind them. "Mom!" both pups said at the same time. Bolt was blushing a little because his mom now knew he was in love with Shakey and Maria's pup Katie. "Aww theirs no need to blush son, love is perfectly normal. You can even say you need it to get through life" Krystal said sitting next to her son and daughter. "Mom what do you do if your in love with someone but don't know how to tell them?" Bolt questioned. "Well son the easiest way is to take her to the moon light howl, or you could end up like me and your dad and have a wonderful adventure together" Krystal said to both of them. "I think I will just go with the moon light howl" Bolt said as he continued to gaze at the stars. "Well im going to sleep. don't stay up too late" Krystal said before heading back into the den. Shortly after, Samantha and bolt both walked into the den and then they went to sleep.

** Humphrey's dream **

_I was running through the meadow with my mate, my pups, and my friends. It was a warm sunny day in jasper and the breeze could not be any better. We ran through the meadow to a small pond next to a cliff and we all ran up to the top of the cliff. As every one jumped into the pond one by one, i was the last one to jump in. As soon as it was my turn, the happiness soon turned to horror as for the sky went from its beautiful blue sky to a blood red with scary lightening. The environment itself went from its pleasant view to a horrific scene as blood stained the rocks and trees that were around around me. No longer were my friends and my family were anywhere to be seen. I closed my eyes for a brief second and opened them up again to see that I was in the same place before. i was near the edge of a cliff where a wolf and a human were dangling from. They both needed my help but I needed to think about my own kind. As I got closer I noticed a tree with a huge amount of blood dripping from it. I look up the tree and what I saw made me piss myself. It was the carcass of what remained of a wolf. It looked like a female but I wasn't sure. The body itself was literally ripped to shreds and the organs were scattered all over the tree almost like a Christmas tree. The only thing that I recognized was the bits of fur laying on the ground. they were all bloodied up but I still could make out the color. the color of the fur was a tan color and it made me jump because their were only a few wolves I knew that had tan fur. Leaving that, I continued to walk towards the cliff to see a dark wolf trying to push the human down the cliff. "HEY" I yelled as I saw him trying so hard to get the job done. I must have startled him cause he lost his balance and was now dangling off the cliff. As I reached the end of the cliff I stood their looking at the human. The human was only a teenager and he looked very familiar. Then it hit me like a boulder hitting the ground from getting pushed off a cliff. It was the same human that played with me when we first arrived in Idaho. The wolf also looked familiar to. It was a black wolf with green eyes and only stared at me like he wanted to kill me. "Help me" he said as I picked up a vine and started to lower it to help him. "I need to finish my work" he said with an evil smile. "What work?" I asked in a scared voice. "Don't you just love the tree I decorated? Im sure Kate would if she were around" He said with a messed up laughter and a fucked up smile that could scare even the bravest wolf. Then i knew who the wolf was that was on the tree. "Why did you..." I started to say before he interrupted me. "Because I no longer need her. "And what about Cody and Sam" I asked getting worried for them. "Dunno. They ran away before I could get them in a tree" He said sighing to himself. "Your a monster!" Humphrey said backing away a little. "Yea I know so are you gonna help me or not?" the messed up wolf said with an evil smile. "Im sorry but im not choosing you over him. May god have mercy on your soul." Humphrey said walking over towards the human. "Hey don't you let me die. Humphrey! Help!" the wolf said as he started to panic. "Im sorry but you slaughtered another wolf for the fun of it you deserve to die" Humphrey said lowering the vine to help the human up. A few seconds later the black wolf fell to its death. The human then gave Humphrey a hug and thanked him for saving his life. Shortly after Humphrey wakes up slightly confused to why he had such a weird dream.  
_


	11. tragedy and a new friend

_**chapter 10: tragedy and a new friend**_

Humphrey had just woke up from his dream with Krystal hovering over his head. "Are you alright? Did you have another bad dream my love" Krystal asked with concern as she snuggled with her mate. "Yea just another bad dream that's all" Humphrey replied staring at the ground. "I don't know why you are having these bad dreams but I know how to make you feel better" Krystal said getting closer and licking his cheek. "Thanks I really did need that" He replied as he did the same. "Im going to go out for a walk, Ill be back in a hour or so" he said giving his mate another kiss before leaving the den. before he could reach the mouth of the den he heard two voices behind him. "Dad can we come to?" The two pups said at the same time. "OK sounds good to me" Humphrey replied as they jumped for joy. "Have a good walk" Krystal said to her pups. "We will mom" Bolt said giving his mom a hug. Soon after that, the three wolves left the den and were on their way. Humphrey knew where he was going but Samantha and Bolt did not. "Hey dad where are we going exactly" Samantha ask in a curious tone. "Nowhere really just around the border that's all" Humphrey replied with a smile. About 20 minutes into their walk, they were coming up to a thick line of trees. The two wolf pups stopped at the front of the line questioning themselves whether to go inside or not. "Come on guys, it may look scary but it really isn't. Plus its whats in these trees that we have come on this walk for" Humphrey explained as he entered the dense forest. The two wolf pups looked at each other and both of them shrugged their shoulders and followed in with their dad. After about another 15 minutes of fighting thickets and who knows what, Humphrey stopped at a clearing and sat down. "Hey guys were here" He said looking over the landscape. As they came over to sit beside their dad, their mouths dropped from how beautiful the landscape was. There was a mountain with pine trees going up the base of the mountain and there was a beautiful crystal blue lake that sat right at the base of the mountain. "Dad, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen" Samantha said still gazing over the landscape. "Well this is where I was born" Humphrey said as he turned to his kids with a smile. "I wish we could live here" Bolt said looking at the lake then back up the mountain. "Well its just a nice place to visit once in a while" Humphrey exclaimed with a small chuckle.

They sat there enjoying the view for another fifteen minutes until it started getting quiet around them." Hey dad is it me or is getting..." Samantha said before Humphrey interrupted. "Quiet" he said looking around at his environment with a scared look on his face. Out of nowhere, there was a loud bang that was sounded and the group of wolves dashed into the woods. After a few minutes of running, the wolves stopped and they had a good laugh until they noticed some one was missing. "Uh dad wheres Samantha" Bolt said getting worried almost panicking. " Oh no" Humphrey said with a worried look on his face making a dash back into the woods with his son close behind. "Bolt, go home. Now! I will get your sister. "But dad...". "No buts. Go, now!" Humphrey argued as he dashed into the woods. Bolt headed back to his families den to tell his mom what just happened. Humphrey was running through the woods looking for his precious daughter. About fifteen minutes of running, he found her seemingly lifeless body lay on the ground. He ran up to her with tears in his eyes thinking his daughter was dead. Getting closer he notices that she was barely alive. "...Daddy..." She said in a pained, whispering voice laying on the ground trying to stay awake. " Shhh baby girl, its alright. Everything is going to be alright" Humphrey said as his eyes poured tears like a waterfall. hovering over her body, Humphrey notices movement in a bush about 50 yards from him. It was the hunter that shot Samantha. Humphrey was going through mixed emotions at that very moment but the one that hit him the hardest was anger. Teeth showing with no expression but pure anger the hunter saw in Humphrey's face. Quickly, Humphrey tried to pounce on the hunter but it proved to be a stupid mistake. The hunter took his gun and shot at Humphrey. Humphrey hit the ground hard and was now bleeding heavily from his leg. Humphrey surprisingly got back up and charged the hunter again. Again the hunter took aim and shot Humphrey again but this time he wasn't getting back up. Humphrey was hit in the upper front leg and he was in bad shape. He crawled over to his daughter covering her body with his staring at the ruthless hunter. Waiting for his final demise, he closed his eyes waiting for the hunter to fire his gun and kill him and his little girl. Humphrey shed only a single tear and whispered to himself. "Im sorry. I didn't try hard enough" He said to himself before putting his head down. The hunter took his gun. He Aimed it at Humphrey. He put his finger on the trigger. Right before he was able to pull the trigger something happened. Humphrey felt something covering him so he decided to look at what was and what he saw shocked him into disbelief. It was a man, about 19 years of age, covering them with his body.

"Get out of the way" The hunter said taking his aim off the three. as soon as he did that the man pulled out his gun and aimed it at the hunter. "What the hell is this" the hunter said holding his hands in the air. "Drop your rifle, now. I wont ask again" The man said protecting the two wolves from getting shot again. The hunter complied and dropped his gun on the ground and backed away from it. "If I catch you hunting around here again, don't think I won't shoot you myself" The man said still aimed at the the hunter. Confused, the hunter did what he was told and ran off never to be seen again. Making sure the hunter was gone, the man started talking to himself. "Hang in there, I got ya guys" the man said as he dashed to his truck, backed his truck up and loaded them in. He wanted to make sure that they were OK so he put them in his back seat. Humphrey was in a deep irony of pain but somehow he could understand every word the man said before passing out from blood loss.

_**( the odd man )**_

I was driving my truck down the trail to jasper veterinary hospital wanting desperately trying to save these wolves that were shot by a hunter. The male wolf was protecting the young female wolf but she was too young to be his mate so im guessing she was his pup but that doesn't matter right now. What mattered was the lives of these two wolves. After about thirty minutes of driving he arrived at the animal hospital. He then turned off his truck and dashed towards the building. He then enters the building walking around the counter and enters a door. "Jim I need your help" The man said before leaving the room. "With what" Jim said with a confused look on his face. "Please just help me." the man said quickly running out the door back to his truck. As soon as the two got back to his truck, Jim had a shocked look on his face. "No time for twenty questions, just help me get them in there" The man said as he picked up Humphrey, Jim did the same. They both brought the two wolves into the building and into the operating room. They both began operating on both of the wolves at the same time. Even though the odd man appeared to be only 19 to 23 years of age, he was highly educated and was qualified for the surgery. After about three and a half hours of surgery, both wolves were still in the intensive care but their surgeries have saved both their lives for the time being. Both wolves were still out when the doctors carried them to a room with water and food for them for when they were to wake up from their slumber. "Good job Jim" The man said. "You to James" Jim replied with a tired look on his face. They both went to Jim's desk and kept a close eye on the camera that was in the room. After another hour or so both of the wolves were waking up.

_**( Jasper park )**_

He was running with all his speed back to his pack to tell them what just happened. All he could think of was his sister and his dad not coming home tonight. He was a strong wolf indeed trying not to cry but the thought of losing his dad and his sister brought tears to his eyes. It took him about 15 minutes to get to Winston and Eve's den. He slowed down as he entered the den trotting and breathing hard. "Hi Bolt, whats the rush?" Winston said jokingly. As soon as bolt caught his breath, he looked at Winston with the saddest expression Winston has ever seen. "Bolt whats wrong? What happened?" Winston asked getting serious. "Their dead both of them. They were shot by hunters" Bolt said looking down at the ground now crying. "Who?" Winston said putting his paw on his shoulder. their was a brief pause in the conversation till bolt spoke up. "My Dad and my sister" Bolt said now crying into Winston's shoulder. "We were enjoying a view when my dad told us to run. We ran until we thought we were safe then we noticed my sister wasn't with us. Humphrey told me to come home and he also said he would go get her. After about five minutes I heard more gun shots" Bolt said as he explained his story. Winston was now shedding a tear while hugging Bolt trying to comfort him in his time of need. " I'll call a pack meeting today to honor your loved ones" Winston said as he left his den. About fifteen minutes later, Winston called the pack meeting in front of his den and every one started to show up. after about ten minutes, every one was sitting in front of Winston and Eve'e den. Bolt then gave Winston another hug before making his way into the crowd still mourning the loss of his sister and his father. Bolt immediately found his mother and ran into her hugging her pouring tears from his eyes. "What's Wrong Bolt and where is your sister and father" Krystal asked starting to worry about why he was crying so hard. "It's Samantha and dad...There.." Bolt was interrupted by Winston when he cleared his throat. "Im sorry to call you here right now but something tragic has happened to two of our pack members today. I was just told that Samantha, Humphrey's daughter has been shot by a hunter. Humphrey was trying to save her when he to was shot. It is not known if they are dead but they did not return with Bolt so im going to assume that they are dead. Bolt made it back because Humphrey told him to. Humphrey was the best thing that ever happened to this pack, and to me so Krystal and Bolt aren't the only one's grieving the lost of a loved one. Him and Samantha will always be remembered." Winston said shedding a few tears for his best friend. Winston continued his speech for another five or so minutes before he finished and walked up to Krystal. Krystal was trembling in tears into Winston shoulder when he spoke up. " I know its hard to believe but Humphrey would want you to be strong" Winston said in a caring tone. "I just can't believe he's gone" Krystal said choking on her tears. "Even though he is gone, we still have to move on but he will be remembered for his loyalty" Winston said wisely.

The grieving went on for another thirty or so minutes till every one started to break apart to go do their own thing. Humphrey's friends stayed with Krystal for another hour or so cause they took his death just as hard as she did. After about twenty or so minutes they also left to go do their own thing. for the remainder of the day, the pack was practically quiet unless it was time to eat or to carry out orders. it was now about dinner time and Winston just howled for every one to report to the feeding grounds for dinner. Every one in the pack showed up not speaking a word. "Every one will eat together tonight" Winston said as he and his mate began to dig in to one of the 5 caribou after a while every one else began to dig in as well but did so quietly. After digging into their meals, Shakey and his mate Maria walked up to Krystal to talk to her. "Hey Krystal, uh were sorry about your loss. He was a dear friend of mine" Shakey said as Mooch and Salty and their mates walked in on the conversation. "You mean our friend" Salty said with a smile. "Alright, our friend. But anyway I was thinking maybe we all could do something tomorrow." Shakey explained with a light smile. "And what about the pups" Salty asked. "By all means, they can come to if they like" Shakey said happily. "OK then, I guess we could all hang out tomorrow" Krystal said showing a small smile. "Alright then, we will see you tomorrow then" Shakey said overjoyed about the best day they all were going to have. "Same here, we will catch ya tomorrow in the morning" Amy said as she and Mooch got up to leave. " well we better get going to, pups need feeding" Angel said as she and Salty got up to leave. Krystal was felling a little better than before thinking about the day she and her friends and pups were going to have.

_**( Humphrey and Samantha )**_

I just woke up no more than an hour ago and I found my daughter laying next to me. "Samantha, are you OK?" Humphrey asked deeply concerned. "It's OK dad, somebody saved us" Samantha said hugging Humphrey while shedding a tear of joy. "We need to get home, now" Humphrey said as he looked around with a worried look on his face. "Dad you don't need to worry. Why would a human want to kill us if we were saved by them" Samantha asked with a small chuckle. "Because I like your kind a lot" A strange voice said from behind them. Humphrey and Samantha quickly turned around to see a human in a checkered style long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a pair of boots. Both Humphrey and Samantha backed up until they bumped the wall frozen in fear thinking that the human was going to hurt them or worse. "please don't be afraid, im not going to hurt you" the man said with a whisper holding his hand out. "how do I know you wont harm us?" Humphrey asked in a defense position. The man looked at Humphrey with wide eyes and he to backed up against the wall. "Did you...just...talk?" the man ask from the other side of the room. "Of coarse I can talk, and so can my daughter. Say hi Samantha" Humphrey said with frustration at the beginning then ended with the last part having a smile on his face. "Hi" was all Samantha said lightly waving her paw slightly. "So what do you guys call yourselves? you have names right?" the man ask still hugging the wall. "Yea uhh my name is Humphrey and that there is Samantha" Humphrey said politely as he introduced himself and his daughter. "well my name is James and Apparently I just found out that I can talk to animals" He said itching his head confused to why he was able to talk to these wolves. " My mother calls it a gift if you might say that very little people acquire" James continued. "That's really interesting but I think we need to get back to our pack. They probably think we are dead" Humphrey explained. "I would love to let you go but unfortunately your wounds need time to heal. About a month or so. And I mean both of you. I have everything you need here. if there is anything you need just ask and I can get it for you or her" James explained. Humphrey sighed then he agreed to stay for the month to heal then he would return back to his pack with his daughter.


	12. notes 2

_**sorry for not updating this story more often. i have been really busy with work and other stuff but i do plan on continuing this story but i have no clue yet when. just want to let you all know i have not given up on this story. thanks for reading.**_


End file.
